Jail Bird
by Ginger Alli
Summary: When Goku is imprisoned in a concentration camp for saiyans, he finds comfort in one man who just might change his life forever...
1. Prologue

AN:: Hiya, Racha-Chan here!!! This is my newest fic "Jailbird." Despite the cheery title, this is a sad fic. It involves some violence....which will be hard for me since I don't like to witness or experience and violent things. 

Warnings: Violence, sap, angst, yaoi, OOCness....do we really have to go through this?

Pairings: None in the prologue...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, don't sue me...

They slammed the smashed body into the walls harshly, just to get another laugh off of him before they shoved him into the filthy, grimy hole in the wall. Re-accessing the code to the holding cell, the guards growled and chuckled sinisterly to themselves as they strolled down the hall, apparently tired after herding the saiyan to his imprisonment, the two alien sentinels made their way to the lounge to dine. 

Goku sat up wearily, lurching forward suddenly and hacked up a small amount of blood into his broken hand. He sighed and long sigh, a sigh which quickly shifted into a sob, and then came the tears. Was this all some kind of dream? Why couldn't he just wake up? But the pain seemed so real, the blood, the voices, their laughter, their faces; it all seemed so damn real. And Goku came to the horrific realization that it was indeed real. Each and every second that passed by was there. His happy future was gone, diminished to this lowly world that seemed so new and unwelcoming. 

But worst of all, she was gone. "Bulma." he whispered. Silver tears drizzled down his face and stained his pale cheeks. His life was in shambles, torn up and spat upon. There was no way out of this mess. Usually good ole Goku could think up some kind of solution to any type of catastrophe, but not right now. The future looked grim and hopeless for him from now on. Goku's masculine frame shuddered as another sob broke through his lungs. He curled up in a ball, trying to contain his body heat to himself seeing that the cell he was in possessed frigid temperatures. 

Hundreds of questions raced through his mind. What was going to happen to him? What was he going to do? What was this place? Who were these people? The list was endless. Goku froze immediately when his senses picked up the sound of a scampering rat racing across the floor. He sighed in defeat, for that was what had happened to him. He had been defeated. 

The dismal saiyan's eyes trailed along the cracked, battered floor of the dreary imprisonment revealing that it too had seen better days. It was all so dark, dark and eerie. The room smelled of death, giving Goku the impression that he might not make it out of stage one alive. Even more tears glided down the blood stained face, dripping into a noticeable slash dancing across his left cheek as a terrible aching pain developed in his stomach. He was hungry and thirsty, his throat parched from the cold temperatures in the tiny room. 

//How?// he thought. How was it possible for the earth's strongest fighter to be taken down in a battle not even worth calling a scrimmage? It all happened so fast, realizing the fact the tired man had been ridiculously outnumbered five to one. But to him that wasn't an excuse. She was to be protected. Although he had tried to protect her hadn't he? Of course he had, but he failed miserably hands down. //I'm a failure!// he screamed at himself. //She died because of me! It's all my fault! If only I had have been there...//

It had all happened on a mysterious mission to the red planet neighboring the earth. Mars, was what she called it. Testing to find traces of water, the villains unsuspectingly attacked. Goku could still remember the sounds of their battle cries and the mind-shattering shrill that escaped her throat just before the horrible brutes massacred her. The visions of her fragile body being thrown against the crimson mountains of the planet and killing her upon impact made Goku mentally scream in agony. All of them, all five of them laughed at the sight of Goku cradling her limp, lifeless body in his arms. But the vague memory that hurt Goku the most was when the tall purple one...Ginyu shot her with his life's energy or ki, blowing her beautiful form to bits. 

Goku ran a bruised finger down his scrapped space suit, smearing the semi-dried blood in its wake. Her blood, his blood, and maybe just a little bit of blood from when he punched that short, fat green alien in one of its many eyes, but perhaps-he was too depressed to depict one source from another. 

//Maybe I should just kill myself. I can't go on living like this. And they'll probably just murder me anyway.// Goku kicked himself mentally for so much as suggesting suicide to himself. His grandfather Gohan had taught him that in even the toughest of situations, only a coward would give up. But wasn't he a coward already? He had just proved it when he couldn't even protect his own love. 

//What would Bulma want me to do?// he asked himself. //She wouldn't want me to give up...// No. He wouldn't die. There was no quitting this. He had to finish what they started and somehow avenge Bulma. He knew there was a way. Even if the chances were one in a million, there was still a chance. //Maybe there's still...a...chance...// Goku's thoughts drifted afar from him as his tired mind and body seduced him into sleep. 

AN: Well, any comments? Questions? E-mail me!! Tell me! 

Rambospoon@aol.com


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya! Racha-Chan here! ::salutes:: Ahoy maties!! 

Vegeta:: Pulls out rubber mallet and bops Racha-Chan:: Write onna, and stop being such a baka...I wanna see what happens to Kakarrot....

Racha-Chan: # ::snatches mallet:: of course Veggi-chan...c'mere so you can help me...

Vegeta: O.o;;; ::tiptoes away:: 

Racha-Chan- That's what I thought ...anyway...ON with the story!!!

Goku opened his eyes to find himself strapped down in a hard, cool, metal chair. His hands and feet were tied to the arms and legs of the chair with metal braces, his bones still ached and now his head throbbed rhythmically in time with his own heart pulse. 

"So, our patient is finally awake..." a deep voice grumbled off in the distance. 

Goku winced as a bright light flashed blindingly in his face, worsening his already excruciating headache. 

"W-What do you want--" the battered man was quickly cut off by a punch square in the nose. Goku's head sagged down from the force of the impact. God...

"Shut up! We'll ask the questions around here!" the same voice shot out. 

The familiar metallic scent of blood filled Goku's senses and a soft trickle of wetness commenced to run down his upper lip. Goku pitifully coughed and whimpered silently in his mind as the sinister tone chuckled sadistically to himself. That horrible sinister chuckled sounded so damn familiar. 

The mysterious man lowered his head right next Goku's bleeding ear and bared his teeth. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got a saiyan here." Goku shivered as he felt the warm breath glide across his ear and enter his nostrils to produce a decomposed odor. Goku clenched his hands and teeth as a feeling of pure fear and excitement washed over him. It paralyzed him more than the braces on his limbs. 

"Alrighty then. Like I said, we're gonna ask you a few questions. Answer em correctly and we'll let ya off easy. Lie to us and well, we'll let Burta decide on what to do." To emphasize his threat, a tall blue warrior with red, beady, unnerving eyes stepped into the shallow light and snickered raspily, popping one set of scaly, blue knuckles in his other fist. 

The frightened saiyan nodded and gulped hoping these were reasonable questions. The first voice stepped into the light to reveal his muscular yet alien form. He was purple and slightly taller than Goku but seemed towering since he was in a chair. He held a powerful visage framed oddly by two large black horns sprouting from either side of his head. "Ok, first question. What's your name?" 

"G-Goku?" he shuddered. 

"That's not a saiyan name, you're lying. Burta--" the beast of a warrior Burta slammed his fist hard into Goku's rib cage cracking at least two ribs. Goku wheezed and spat up blood onto the shredded space he wore. "Now, saiyan, what's your name?" the leader of the group asked once more in a grimmer tone. 

Goku stuttered trying regain his senses. "Ah-Honest. That's my nam--Aw!" Goku was cut off by a severe crack to the jaw doubled by another to the other side of his face. 

Burta chuckled as he cracked his knuckles again. "We already told you, Goku's not a saiyan name, baka..." The tall purple man scratched his broad chin in thought. "Hm. Let's try another one...where are you from?" 

"P-Planet Earth--Ungh!" Another harsh blow was delivered to his already damaged ribcage along with a series of punches to his face. Goku could feel two ribs poking through his space suit now that they had been unveiled from his bruised torso. 

Now, more than a few voices rang out in laughter. "Boy, either you're the worst liar we've ever come across, or we beat the living shit out of you too hard. They just don't get as stupid as you," a deep baritone sound rang out among the others. The pain sliced through his nerves like a steak knife through melting butter. 

Goku had practically given up; he didn't know what these people wanted. He answered the meaningless questions as truthfully as possible and they still abused and ridiculed him. Harsh, biased ridicule.

Ginyu was now growing frustrated, "Last chance. Are you an elite, a second class, or a third class warrior?" He was at this point in Goku's face breathing his horrible scented air virtually up Goku's nose and into his brain. 

Goku froze. What in the hell did that mean? Was there no end to this madness? "What- I don't know what your talking--" Burta rammed his elbow across Goku's already broken cheek followed by a callous shove to the shoulders. Goku snapped his head back as hitch caught in his breath and his stomach flipped. It was the feeling of falling; and Goku was. The shove Burta has issued was so strong it had ripped the metal chair off its legs and toppled backwards onto the floor. Goku let out a choked scream as his skull practically splintered against the hard, tile floor. 

"Whoops. Silly me. Let me help you up." Burta growled sarcastically. Grabbing a fistful of Goku's black, blood-stained, matted hair, Burta brutally yanked the hurting saiyan back up in a sitting position. The chair was unevenly standing due to the misshapen, gnarly supports. 

The Ginyu soldier grumbled in frustration as massaged his temples dramatically. "Computer. Identify specimen in the chair." A giant television screen flickered on out of no where and began scanning through hundreds of names until it stopped on one. 

"Specimen identified." the monotonous voice started. "Specimen identified as Kakarrot. Full-blooded saiyan derived from planet Vegetasie. Offspring of Bardock and Celipa, both third class warriors." The computer paused for a moment. "Although, some studies have shown that Bardock was a third class warrior, after a few years of simple planet purging, Bardock had gained the rank of a medium powered elite. Extra precaution is advised with the saiyan, Kakarrot."

"Maybe this guy was lying to us. No saiyan in their right mind would reveal that their father was that 'Bardock' rogue." Ginyu scratched his cheek thoughtfully and paced carefully around the broken and bleeding saiyan strapped down in the metal. "So. A tough guy, huh?" Ginyu hummed to himself, his low one toned hum turning into sinister chuckle. "What do you think we should do with him, Jeice?"

Goku looked up to see a short, thin, well-built saiyan saunter out of the shadows. "Oh I don't know captain." he hissed seductively. The orange warrior crawled into Goku's lap and ran his glove-sheathed fingers through the dirty, smelly mane. "He looks so...delicious." the pint sized orange man growled. And Jeice had a point, despite Goku's battered and bruised condition, somehow, he still remained handsome to the eye. 

The orange Ginyu member's eyes traveled all over the mistreated saiyan, soaking up each and every inch of him visually. Placing a hand over Goku's heart, Jeice licked his lips at the pure, raw fear being coursed through his veins and moaned in ecstasy as he ground his hips against the trembling saiyan. Leaning forward to press his lips to the larger man's left earlobe, Jeice began to whisper, "You better be careful boy, looks as good as yours can get you in trouble here." He swirled his tongue in Goku's ear briefly before getting back up again. 

Goku shivered at the peculiar sense of Jeice's tongue in his ear. But before Goku could regain his senses, he found himself being ripped out of his metal bindings in the chair and dragged off once again into the dreary, unforgiving darkness of this icy hell. His wrists and ankles dripping a light trail blood all the way.

Goku coughed harshly as he was carried to a wide room that was dimly lit. Attempting to look through one eye while the other was sealed over with dried blood, he could barely make out a few large machines. A short, stocky man in a thin white coat strolled over towards the guards and their prisoner and stopped in front of them, checking the slim clip board in his hands. He was smaller than the guardsmen in height, but wider in size. He held the resemblance of a bird like creature, a large beak, four, long talons for hands and a small tuft of green hair with orange streaks mounted atop his skull. It had no feathers, its skin was scaly, like a desert lizard's almost. 

The surgeon asked the guards a couple of questions which they answered. As the two gave their replies, the doctor scribbled furiously onto the clipboard in his claws and directed the men to transport the prisoner to one of the machines in the facility. 

After dumping Goku casually in one of the large contraptions, the guards left the doctor alone with the bashed saiyan. "Ah, so you must be the son of Bardock, eh?" Goku didn't reply as the doctor peeled off Goku's old, blood soaked space suit. He whistled in surprise as he viewed the damage done. "Whew, they musta really messed ya up out there, eh?"

Speeding up his work, the odd looking doctor placed and oxygen mask over Goku's face, lowered the glass covering on the tank and filled the mechanism with a mysterious blue liquid. As oxygen flowed to Goku's brain, his tired body gave in to the odd healing water and his weary muscles turned limp. The dreary saiyan could feel his entire being shut down and succumb to the power of sleep. 

Goku awoke to an anomalous beeping noise ringing through his ears. The water level in the tank decreased considerably and the glass door opened wide. Opening his eyes slowly, an image of the short, bird-like doctor appeared. Pulling the mask away from his face unhurriedly, Goku sat up and gazed around the gigantic room. Devices identical to the one he sat in lined the place, barely illuminated by a small, yellow glow lamp in the far corner of the room. 

The doctor reached out to Goku in order to help him out of the regin-tank but Goku backed away fearfully. "N-No, please...don't hurt me." The doctor looked shocked for a moment but then chuckled to himself. 

"My dear boy, I'm not going to hurt you." the creature reassured. "In fact, I have no intention of harming you whatsoever." he spoke in a raspy voice. "As a matter of fact, I actually healed you of your injuries." Upon the strange man stating that, Goku briefly examined his arms and legs to discover that he was right. All his cuts and bruises were gone and he felt great, slightly weakened, but that was nothing a little training couldn't take care of. 

"Now then, seeing that your all healed up, it's time to get you tagged and dressed." Goku cocked his head in confusion. Reading the lost expression on the saiyan's face, the doctor took that initiative to explain what was going on. "My boy, you probably don't have the slightest clue about what is going on, eh?"  
Goku shook his head. "Do you realize that you were arrested because you are a saiyan?"

"A wha?" Goku had heard that term many times before but didn't have the slightest instance of what it meant. //Saiyan...//he thought. 

The odd doctor cleared his throat. "I see not. Well, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Follow me if you will." The doctor gestured for the Saiyan to follow and Goku obeyed as he slipped out of the chair and proceeded after the bird-man stark naked. Handing Goku a towel to dry himself with, the doctor sat down at a wide-screen computer and began punching buttons furiously. 

"You were found on planet Mars a few days ago but the guards stated that you claimed you were from planet Earth." the man began. 

"Well, I am from Earth, that's where I grew up." Goku confirmed in a-matter-of-factly tone. 

The doctor at the computer laughed. "My child you are certainly the card of the deck." Goku frowned at the playful insult but let it slide. Suddenly, the bird-doctor went into another crazed fit of punching keys on the plate causing pictures and numbers to fly across the screen in a blaze. It was a machine so advanced, nothing Goku had ever seen before in his life. Bright colors exploded here and there and thousands upon thousands of numbers dashed up the screen as if they were in a race. All of a Sudden, a dull, blue spot flashed at the upper right-hand corner of the screen and a list of data compiled on the monitor. 

"Ah, here we are." he whispered. "From what I compiled from the saiyan directory, the information most of the guards told me and the data collected from my examination of you during your healing hour, you are a third-class warrior from the planet Vegeta. Your true name is Kakarrot, and you were sent to planet Earth as a baby to exterminate all life there so it could be sold to a high bidder in the Universal Planet Trade Corporation." Goku stood there dumbfounded for a moment trying to process all the specifics that had been thrown at him. 

"So, I'm an alien from another planet besides Earth?" Goku asked incredulously. 

Nodding in affirmation, the bird-man began typing with his four talons to bring more statistics up on the screen before them. 

"About answering your question on what a saiyan is, saiyans are a race, designed and breed by mother nature to fight. Born on an unnamed planet eons ago, they shared a land with another race called the Tuffles. The Tuffles and the saiyans were two races that clearly did not get along. Although saiyans were mighty, and strong and could have easily defeated the Tuffles, the Tuffles themselves possessed the advanced technology to keep the saiyans at bay. But unfortunately for the Tuffles one night, a full moon occurred on the nameless planet and the saiyans, using their natural ability from their tails, transformed into giant ape like creatures, destroying the Tuffles and their empire." 

Goku listened on intently. "Why would they do something like that?" Goku butted in. 

"The saiyans are a race driven to fight and kill. They must be able to conquer to stay alive and satisfied. Without the ability to fight, a saiyan is useless and helpless." Goku thought for a moment. He was indeed the greatest fighter Earth had ever witnessed. And all his friends told him he seemed to have a natural instinct for battle. Perhaps when he had seen Bulma die and hadn't been able to fight to protect her, he felt a part of himself die as well. Maybe this guy WAS telling the truth. 

The computer continued on with its thorough explanation. "With out the Tuffles to fight with, the saiyans departed their original home planet in search of combat to satisfy their hunger. The saiyans came across a mixed breed race in the market of selling planets to other races that bid for them in auctions. In exchange for technology, a home planet and the ability to fight and conquer this destructive race became workers of the Universal Planet Trade Corporation. But overtime, the saiyans were slowly converted from a species that destroyed and plundered to a race of slaves. After a while, saiyans began dissenting planet orders, and rebelling against the Universal Planet Trade Corporation. These beasts had to be put to a stop and new laws demanded they be captured and jailed. Vegetasie was obliterated and all remaining saiyans were rounded up and sent to planet 0653." The supercomputer, finished with its tale, shut off leaving the two men alone. 

"Any who, you were a saiyan sent to Earth to destroy it at a very young age. But upon closely examining you closely, I noticed a large scar on your head. Tell me, did you ever injure yourself as a child?" the doctor asked turning in his wheel-chair to face Goku. 

Goku scratched his head for a few seconds trying to review his past experiences and came across a memory of when his grandfather Gohan explained to him about the time he fell in a ravine and damaged his skull. "Yeah, I sorta remember a time when Grandpa told me that I hit my head...if that's what you mean." 

Scratching his chin the doctor came across one conclusion. "My boy, it seems you lost your memory when you hit your head as a young child. Further on, when you hit yourself, you forgot about your mission and above all, your saiyan heritage." he concluded. 

"Oh," Goku stood there baffled for a moment. His whole world, everything he had lived for, all the people he loved, his entire life was a lie. Surely his grandfather knew that he wasn't from earth. What about his friends? Had they been lying to him his whole life? And Bulma? Did she know? And if they did, why weren't they honest with him? It was all so confusing to Goku. He felt hurt, and ashamed that he had been protecting a bunch of liars the whole time he had been on earth. 

The doctor's scratchy voice knocked Goku out of his concentration. "Lost your tail, eh?" he asked as he examined Goku's rear end looking for a tail. 

Goku looked behind himself to see what the bird-doctor was looking for until he realized he had lost his tail long ago. "Huh? Anno...actually, my tail was removed when I was a boy." The doctor scratched his chin in thought and then chuckled. 

"Well, at least I don't have to do that part myself. Most saiyans have a fit when I try to cut off their tails," he laughed as he brought Goku away from the computer and over to a large, gray, cold, metal table. "Now, to get you tagged, numbered, and dressed." 

Goku shivered as he rested on the hard, chilling surface. He watched the plump, stocky bird-man amble to a huge set of drawers and return with a white set of clothes, a pair of black boots and a solid, plastic-looking bracelet. "I'll need you to put these articles on." Goku obeyed, slipping on the prison uniform without question. 

As the bracelet was slipped on the Saiyan's wrist, Goku asked, "Um, exactly why am I here?" The doctor let out a shuddered voice. 

Squeezing Goku's palm gently in his own set of claws, "Because," he stuttered, "You are saiyan." Goku was about to complain that he didn't understand when the doctor interrupted. Goku looked down at the quivering doctor and held his hand tightly. "Frieza, he's the one that ordered his men to capture the saiyans and bring them here. He wants to bring them here to watch them suffer, to live the rest of their lives in agony and misery like the sick bastard he is." 

"Gosh, you must not like this Frieza guy." Goku whispered as he rubbed the doctor's lizard-like hands comfortingly. 

"Not many do. Frieza's a monster. He destroyed my home planet years ago. He killed my family and enslaved me to be a doctor for this wretched planet. I can still see the look of horror on my children's faces right before he slaughtered them." Goku looked down to see crystalline droplets land neatly on the back of his warm, cream-colored hand. "Frieza, he's...killed so many, ruined everybody's lives." The doctor quickly regained his composure. "Ahem, excuse me. I shouldn't have gone off like that. My emotions get the better of me sometimes." Goku just reassured him with a friendly smile and a pat on the hand. 

//This man is different from any other saiyan I have ever met. He's actually kind. He's not pompous and rowdy like the others.// His bright and warm look changed to a stern face. "Now, this might hurt a bit..." he warned and clamped the bracelet around Goku's wrist. 

Goku's eyes widened and he cringed his stomach as a sharp pain stabbed him in his chest. Bright lights blinded him for what seemed like ages. It felt as if his strength was leaving his body, draining out his fingers and toes, through his nostrils, eyes and ears. Bile rose up in his throat and tears seeped out the corners of his eyes. Gurgling violently, Goku clenched his teeth. "What...is...this?" he managed to say as he doubled over in pain. 

The bird man gripped Goku's hand tightly. "It's a ki dampening band. All saiyans here are required to wear one." he grimaced as Goku howled in pain while the dark, black bracelet stole all of Goku's energy. Griping his head in, Goku choked back a sob as a thousand needles stabbed him everywhere. "I'm so sorry." he whispered and Goku fell unconscious yet again. 

Cliffhanger, ne? Gotta love em.... ^____^ 

Vegeta:: Pulls out giant rubber chicken:: There better be more onna... ::glare::

Racha-chan:: Pulls out granddaddy of giant mallets:: Oh there will be little man ::glare + smirk::


	3. Chapter 2

AN: K, here's part 2. 

Warnings: Violence, angst, shonen ai, OOCness, stuff. 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, leave me alone. 

Goku was callously shoved into the lifeless pit and the silvering, blue lasers took their places to hold the contents at bay. Looking around, Goku realized that the cell they had just put him in appeared to be an exact copy of the imprisonment he had come from before. The room was dirty and smelly, there was a sink, a toilet, and a shattered soiled mirror all in the far left corner where the majority of the light shined. But farther in the back seemed to be an imprecision. 

Suddenly, a spark of fire ignited in his already aching head when he felt another ki in the room with him. His heart leapt up in his throat and his stomach began doing flip-flops. "Wh-Who's there?" Goku backed up to the beginning of the chamber and defensively ready to take on any foe who dare try to attack. 

"They get you too?" A gruff, unintelligent voice rumbled from the back of the room. Goku tensed as he could hear the other man move from where he previously was located and make his way over to him. Goku didn't know what to expect as the slow, steady footsteps grew louder and louder. He imagined another horrible beast like the aliens he had seen before. Something aggressive and terrifying, cruel with no heart, Goku dreamed. It had to be. A creature so hideous locked away in this pit, and Goku had been delivered as the main course. 

"Please...don't..." he gasped as he could sense the man draw closer and closer to him. 

"No be scared. Me friendly." Out of the darkness, a wide-spread, sweat slicked palm extended to Goku as an offering. 

Goku, looking at two large legs dressed in white baggy pants ending with black, tough-soled, combat boots, gulped nervously and placed his much smaller hand into the larger one, feeling the other's grip tighten to aid him in standing up. Lasting wearily on his feet for a few seconds, Goku grunted softly before collapsing on to the warm, indistinguishable body in front of him. "S-Sorry...I'm so clumsy sometimes--" the taller man's embrace tightened around him, and Goku didn't resist. He slumped against his holder, rested his head on the giant flat breast and cried. At last, he had found a person who wasn't going to pulverize him. He cried like never before in his life. Cried for all his pain, suffering, loses, heart ache, torment, and for...Bulma. 

The shadowy figured moved slowly into the light to reveal his face and Goku looked up. He was much taller than him but looked so much younger. He seemed almost like an angel. Long, thick, blue-black unruly hair fell to the small of his back in a sloppy ponytail with a awning of bangs scattered across his eyes. His face seemed so innocent and his cool black eyes shined childishly, a relieving smile perched on his subtle lips. "Me Brolli. What your name?" he spoke in a dark rich tone, it sounded almost sexy and he formed his words at a snail's pace for he was mentally hindered. 

Goku gazed into those sweet, calm eyes staring back at him. "G-Goku." he stuttered not sure if he should tell him his Saiyan name. 

Brolli stared at him blankly for a moment, as if he was inspecting him, searching for something. He gently ran a large finger down Goku's delicate, trembling face and trailed across his lips. Suddenly, he smiled lovingly down upon the slighter man in his strong arms and brushed his lips across his forehead. "You...very beautiful...Goku." he breathed. Goku blushed hotly and looked away from Brolli's face. He had heard stories of prisons back on earth. How when men were away from women for so long that they had to find sexual comfort in one another, whether the other was willing or not. Would that be one of those situations?

"Th-Thank you...um..." Goku felt so lost and embarrassed. It wasn't everyday you were captured by bounty hunters and shipped away to a prison where your slightly retarded cellmate loves you at first sight. 

Brolli gently pulled Goku with him over to the rickety cot and sat the slighter saiyan down in his lap straddling him. The larger man petted his new friend, running his thumb down Goku's jaw line. "Goku...that...pretty name...Brolli like it." Goku looked back at Brolli with fear and uncertainty, slowly inching away from him. "Hm? No be scared...Brolli no hurt such beautiful Goku." the larger saiyan reassured. 

Goku shivered as a large, muscular palm slide comfortingly along his back. "B-Brolli." Goku finally managed to say. "I-I like that name too." Brolli smiled appreciatively and blushed. Goku couldn't help but stifle a chuckle when he saw the big galoot glow. Maybe the guy just really wanted to make friends. 

//Aw. This guy isn't so bad.// He thought to himself. He hadn't hurt him in anyway so far. Goku gasped when Brolli suddenly started to nuzzle his neck. //Wow, talk about your affectionate puppies.// 

Brolli inhaled deeply and sighed. "Goku smell good." He began inhaling and exhaling tremendously, relishing the musky odor of the slighter saiyan in his lap. 

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. //I smell...good? How could I...I haven't taken a bath in so long.// Goku began to grow really uncomfortable as the bulky saiyan kept on huffing his neck. He couldn't just slap this man away though, Kami forbid how strong this brute truly might have been. "Um..." Goku stammered. //Kami this is so embarrassing...// If Goku didn't put a stop to this, Brolli would hyperventilate. Astonishingly, Brolli stopped on his own and turned his gaze to Goku. 

"Me sorry." he looked down away with pink cheeks. 

Feeling sympathetic for the gargantuan saiyan, Goku placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Hey...it's ok. I'm not mad." Brolli grinned with excitement and squeezed Goku closer to himself with bone-crushing force. "Gack, Ok, ok, ok. Don't kill me, big guy." Goku playfully protested. He laughed. For once in so many days, Goku laughed once more. It felt so good, almost unfamiliar. 

Brolli loosened his grip but continued to hold on to his infatuation. Chuckling to himself, Brolli tangled his fingers in Goku's dark mane and purred deep in his throat. "Mmm... Goku so pretty...Brolli cannot keep hands off Goku." 

Laughing nervously to himself Goku looked around the room trying to find something interesting to keep him amused. After failing at his first task, he decided to start friendly conversation with the man. "So, um Brolli...uh...you been here long?"

Brolli looked at him with sad, soulful eyes and let his hand drop by his side. "Brolli been here since Brolli can remember. When only little, Papa...he...and Brolli run away...try to hide from Freeza. But--" 

he stopped as tears filled his immense, black orbs. "They find Papa and Brolli, they kill Papa and steal Brolli when only baby. They make Brolli stay here."

Goku stared at the large saiyan before him as little droplets trickled down his stone, impenetrable face. 

It was the first time ever since Goku got here that he felt sympathy for someone other than himself or Bulma. The man might have seemed older than Goku, but his face held that boyish charm. There he was an orphan, left alone in the universe to rot in this putrid hall of hell. Brolli had somewhat consoled him when he appeared as if he were at the bottom of the pit with no way out. Now, maybe it was Goku's turn to do a little comforting. 

"Hey, it's ok. You're still here, alive and well. And maybe one day, you'll be free." Goku cooed softly humming an old earth tune he had learned from his grandfather as a boy while wiping away the few tears that snaked their way down Brolli's cheeks. Brolli practically fell into Goku's warmth instantly. The huge man laid his head upon Goku's shoulder and breathed in the soothing scent once more. Goku's heart skipped a beat as he felt a soft, warm tongue dart out to taste his sweaty neck. 

Making an unintelligent noise in his throat of sheer surprise, Goku flinched at the odd sensation. Brolli's head shot off of the smaller man's shoulder to gaze in those questioning black orbs. 

Slowly, but steadily, Goku and Brolli's faces inched together. Closer and closer...the two men slid their eyes shut, their lips only a breath away... 

"Alright, assholes!! It's a brand new day!! Rise and shine! It's breakfast time. Heh, I'm such a poet." the barging voice of the Ginyu warden scrabbled across the intercom. Goku and Brolli snapped out of their subconscious quest and both reddened in discomfiture. Christ, he had only known this man for how long, ten, twenty minutes maybe? And now they were close to...

"Hey Goku. Come on." A deep, amiable echoed in the cell. Goku couldn't help but smile and follow the enigma of a saiyan. Perhaps there was more to him than what met the eye.

Goku pulled off his shoes and socks followed by his white pants and shirt then stepped into the groggy showers with the other 2,400 captured Saiyan men. But after doing so he quickly regretted it as the many grotesque men began heckling him.

"Hey, virgin boy! Mind if I get a piece of that ass?" Goku gulped nervously as the rest of rude men joined in their banter. 

Another spat on his feet as he walked by looking for an open shower stall. "Mmm, I smell fresh cock. Mind if I have a taste." a tall, deep red-headed saiyan growled as he reached out to grab Goku by his genitals. 

But Brolli wouldn't have any of that. He quickly grabbed the offending man by the throat and cracked all seven bones within his neck. "No! You no touch Goku!" Goku as well as the rest of the men jumped back in horror at the violent giant holding the dead man by the collar. It was amazing how even with a ki dampening brace on, this huge leviathan still possessed enough strength to take the life of another. 

The massive saiyan casually dropped the corpse on the floor and took Goku by the hand leading them into a vacant shower stall. Goku sighed in relief. //I think I can survive in here as long as I got this big angel lookin out for me.// 

Without warning, hot water splashed out of the nozzle, covering any and everything in the compartments. Closing his eyes, Goku let the hot liquid splash over him to sooth his torn and tattered soul. However, his concentration was abruptly interrupted when a enormous soapy hand massaged his back, kneading and working the tension and hard knots out of his bruised shoulders. 

Glancing up at the much larger man, Goku gave a quizzical whimper and an expression of small confusion. Brolli just gave a motherly smile and patted Goku on the shoulder calming him. "Goku no worry, Brolli make Goku feel better." 

Goku just took the stocky man's word and leaned back into the gentle touch. After letting Brolli rub down his back and shoulders, spreading soap all over his back and sides of his chest, the lesser Saiyan came to one conclusion. //Damn, this guy can give one hell of a back rub.// And Goku was absolutely right. The goliath being seemed almost trained in the art of relaxing muscles. He used his knuckles to knead in between Goku's ribs and ground his thumbs roughly into Goku's stressed shoulder blades. Brolli cupped Goku's tired shoulders and steadily squeezed them, handling them with semi rough care. 

It took the undersized Saiyan a few moments, but he discovered the he was moaning from Brolli's peaceful assault. The celestial man grinned happily at the result of his tender treatment and hugged Goku gratefully. "Brolli so happy Goku like that." Goku laughed coolly. Goku was honestly beginning to enjoy his cellmate's company. And with a guy like Brolli for him, who could be against him?

As quickly as they came on, the showers unexpectedly shut off leaving both Saiyans soaking wet and seemingly comfortable although Goku was a bit on the timid side. Brolli took Goku by the hand and led him to the towel rack where he was dried of and clothed by the huge loaf himself. Maybe jail wouldn't be that horrible after all. 

TBC.....

AN: I know I said this was going to be a Vegeta/Goku fic, but I've decided to write this story in 2, maybe 3 major parts, and for the first one, the main couple is Brolli. They just don't have a Brolli/ Goku section on FF.net. BUT I SWEAR TO YOU, there IS a Vegeta/Goku pairing in this story. Just much, much later... ^^

*hides from all the crazy fan girls who throw objects*


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, chapter 3. Lets get started. 

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, weirdness....are you even reading this to begin with?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me. 

Brolli tugged Goku among rows and rows of dusty brown cafeteria tables filled with loud-mouthed, belligerent saiyans, arguing over whose battles were better. The gigantic room was big enough to fit an entire football stadium twice over and smelt of burnt flesh and swampy musk. The lusterless paint was peeling from the stone-brick walls and clumps and pieces of dried food covered the ceiling and floor. Some men sneered and grinned, licking their lips perversely at the new saiyan, but when they caught sight of his companion, they quickly turned around and continued minding their own business. Brolli held Goku's trembling hand protectively in his own and led the smaller man down the endless aisles across the monotonously painted dining hall to the extreme breakfast line. 

//Man, it'll take forever to get through this crowd...// Goku thought to himself as his eyes traveled the mile line of men with tin trays in their hands waiting to be fed their usual morning breakfast. But Goku's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when a large palm yanked him to the front of the queue. Brolli looked over his broad left shoulder to smile at Goku before continuing his way up the procession. Upon reaching the end of the buffet, Brolli snatched a pair of metal trays away from two men and growled viciously, baring his brilliant, shiny canines. Like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs, the two men bowed respectfully and scampered away, willingly gave their early places in line. 

Brolli delicately handed one of the trays to his new friend and pulled Goku in front of him, encouraging him to be first before him. "Brolli let Goku go first." Goku shifted nervously and put his tray up the cook behind the counter and asked apprehensively with his eyes that whatever was on the menu to possibly be somewhat edible. 

The prison cook glared at Goku menacingly and slammed a brown bowl of green slop onto his tray and growled deep in his throat. "There ya go, its safe...if you've the stomach for it." he taunted. 

Brolli gave a warning grumble as a sign to back off and the cook complied, handing the bigger saiyan his food without hassle or hesitation. The galactic man smiled comfortingly to Goku, almost like the smile of a little boy and showed the way to a table to dine at. Finding a spot of crowded men chattering away mindlessly, Brolli gave a low threatening rumble in his chest and the men moved out fast, clearing the way for he and Goku to dine peacefully. It was amazing how Brolli controlled the entire group of saiyans. But something inside told Goku that the way he governed everyone made Brolli no better than the low-lives that established the prison. 

//So far, I'm the only one he's treated rather decently from what I've seen. // 

Goku looked at the burbling mess before him. It was a bowl of green-gray mush that gurgled in a menacing tone. The sickened saiyan cringed at the sight of the bubbling concoction and looked over at Brolli only to see him down his own helping in the blink of an eye. The greater man looked over at Goku a bit perplexed. He pushed Goku's own bowl closer to Goku himself. "Eat," he bellowed in a friendly manner. 

Glancing at Brolli's warm smile and back at the hazardous mess, Goku grinned nervously and pushed the tray away. "A-Heh, no thanks....I...um, not hungry." Brolli shrugged and took the bowl for himself, indulging his face in the petty, measly meal, too occupied to notice anything else. 

"Ya would have been better to eat it and keep your strength up for today..." a gruff saiyan mumbled next to Goku. 

Goku shot a glimpse at the source of the rocky voice to see another buff and well-built saiyan. His hair was unique like every other saiyan's hairstyle. It was a short, square cut with a tiny ponytail of hair protruding out in the back. He had a dark scar over his right eye and high cheek bones to frame his face. "Wha-What?" Goku stuttered to the burly man seated next to him. 

The middle-aged man chuckled. A newbie. He had seen his share of them, and even kept a few for pleasure. But they came and went so fast. A great deal of new comers never made it in the Hell of Frieza. The stranger glanced over at Goku's confused expression and sighed to himself. //Damn, what a fine lookin boy. Too bad he's already taken...Brolli might not be as stupid as I thought he was...// Looking closer at Goku, the other saiyan stilled suddenly. //No, it-it can't be him...Bardocku?// 

"Helloo~o....." Goku exaggerated as he waved his hand in front of the other's face. "Anyone there?" 

His companion quickly fazed back into the real world and muttered incoherently for a moment. "Oh, sorry 'bout that kid... it's just that....you look so much like...him." he finished silently. 

Goku scratched his head. "Like who?" he asked. Goku had always been told no one could match his looks, mainly relating to his unusual hairstyle. 

The older man shuddered softly and smiled at Goku with teary eyes. "Oh nobody. It's someone I knew a long....long....time ago." he spoke softly turning his gaze to his lap in remembrance of that special someone. Goku blushed, knowing that whoever he was talking about was really more than a friend to him and felt even more awkward after discovering he looked like someone's long lost lover. 

The stranger next to Goku began to ask a question but decided against it for a while. He just stared at the boy, smiling warmly at him. //Kami, he looks so much like my Bardocku....// Finally, the other man's curiosity got the best of him and his lips whispered his needing question. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Kakarrot?" he asked. 

Goku stuttered for a moment. "Kakarrot? That's my name, sir, though people call me Goku." Suddenly, the old man in front of him froze. 

"K-Kakarrot? It's you! Bardocku's son. He told me I'd see you again, the old psychic bastard." Goku was completely lost. Here in the beginning this man didn't even know his name and now he acted as though they had been friends since child hood. Kami, how pleasant. 

Goku raised a finger in questioning. "Um, excuse me. I'm afraid I don't quite follow." 

The man slapped Goku on the back playfully and laughed heartedly. "Ah, my boy. The name's Toma and your dad and I were great friends. In fact, we purged in the same pack. We were...close...shall we say." Goku's cheeks grew even hotter knowing exactly what this man, Toma, meant by 'close.' Toma picked up a spoon and swirled it casually in the cracked bowl of mush that had been served for breakfast. "Yeah, me and your dad go back a long way. Been together since we were nursing from our mothers' teats." 

Goku scratched the back of his head in a boyish fashion. "So, sounds like you knew my dad really well. I was sent to Earth as a baby so I've never met him before." Goku for some odd reason, found himself starting to like this Toma fellow. 

Toma nodded. "He told us about you being born one day. It was the day he earned his psychic powers as well. Man, I swear he went from being a half-witted brick to a genius in a day's time. He was a tough guy, but get him alone on a warm summer's night when he's in heat and he was a totally different person." Toma grinned. 

Laughing nervously, Goku tracked back on how this man kept using past tense words to identify his father, who ever that might have been. "Hey...uh, Toma. What happened to my dad?" Goku questioned in a tone softer than usual. 

Toma's eyes softened and that familiar ache in his stomach rose again. "He-He died, a long time ago, kid. He fought in a brave battle to protect you, me...your mother and the rest of our pack. But the Ginyu got us, by coward's play no doubt. I remember the last thing he said to me before he died." The old warrior stifled a choke but still remained somewhat detached. "He said, 'Take care of my sons when you meet them again. Don't forget me, and I'll always love you.'" 

Goku's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Wow," he breathed. It was so hard to take in. Goku was learning about a past he'd never had before. It all seemed so amazing and new, but yet frightening at the same time. //Wait a minute....**sons**?!//Goku was just about to ask for more information of this mysterious father of his when the angry warden sounded on the intercom.

The vicious voice growled, "Breakfast is over punks! Report to the outside fields for today's...activities." Chills ran down Goku's lean spine at the way Ginyu pronounced the last word. It had been said with so much malice and terror. Goku knew today was going to difficult, with or without Brolli's aid. 

Sorry bout such a short chapter. You like? You hate? You want to be a millionaire? Email me. Feed back is good and helpful. Unless its a stupy flame and something I'm not gonna read anyway ^_^

Racha-chan


	5. Chapter 4

An: Ok, I'm on a roll here. I'm already down to my 4th chapter! ^_^ 

Warnings: A lil violence, language, saiyan bashing. Over all, I'd rate it a simple PG-13. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ don't sue me. 

All the saiyans lined up in a single file line outside the perilous prison. A few grumbles were heard in the ranks but were quickly silenced when the purpled-skinned warden walked out onto the courtyard. Clearing his throat noticeably, the saiyans clicked their heels together military fashion and turned their noses up as Ginyu strolled leisurely past. Goku, seeing the rest of the saiyans perform, followed in suit in an attempt to fit in. 

Ginyu growled deep in his throat and a trademark sinister smirk crept up upon his chapped lips. "Good mornin' boys. Ready for another day of action packed....fun?" Ginyu rolled his tongue across his sharp canines and stopped his walk to stand right directly in front of a random Saiyan by name of Onionousu. 

"Onion-head." the wicked warden snarled. "Front and center!" Onionousu scurried up to stand a few inches from Ginyu, his firm features wavering just barely. The purple-skinned alien smirked and began circling Onionousu like a starved wolf. "Well, today boys. We're gonna be playing a NEW game." 

Onionousu gulped but continued to stare straight away in the distance. Goku watched with intent dedication. If he was going to spend the rest of his life in this place, might as well learn the ropes as quickly as possible. 

"Now, saiyans. You might've heard of this game....you may not have...but it's a little game I like to call...Dodge Ball." 

What was it with this man pronouncing every last word he said as wickedly and coldly as possible? Ginyu spun around on his heels and called out to one of his companions who was standing by a giant crate. "Recoome, throw me a dodge ball so I can demonstrate the game." Recoome nodded and smiled a crooked, toothless grin as he pulled out a pumpkin-sized silver ball and threw it effortlessly to Ginyu who caught it with ease. It was almost as big as his head.

Holding the solid sphere up for all to see, Ginyu cleared his throat gruffly before explaining. "Now this here monkeys, is a dodge ball. You all will be divided into two teams; the predators and the prey. Now, for the rules. This ball in my hand will be used by the predators. Their job is to hit the prey with these babies." He moved his eyes to the large, blunt, round object in his palm to indicate what he was talking about. "Now, if you're the prey, and you get tagged, like this--" in a flash, Ginyu slammed the ball across Onionousu's skull creating a large cracking sound, "your out. Out of the game and...possibly out permanently," he chuckled nastily. Last person remaining is the champ." The crowd of saiyans stared at the sprawled, twitching body of Onionousu. "Take him to the nurse, get this monkey cleaned up! Now!" Ginyu barked. 

Two nearby saiyans quickly rushed to the fallen warrior's aid, throwing an arm across the either's shoulder. 

Goku cringed in mental pain as he saw the face of the stricken man. Blood dripped from his eyes, nose and mouth and there was a visible dent in the side of his head where pieces of bone and tissue swirled together in a mixture of blood. //Oh god, how could they do that to him?// 

Feeling Goku's fear, Brolli looked down at his smaller companion and took his hand in reassurance. Glancing up curiously at the larger man, Goku gave Brolli a puzzled look but Brolli only smiled. And oh how comforting that smile looked. It seemed to say to Goku "Do not worry little one, I shall protect you." And that was exactly what Brolli was going to do.

"Alrighty then, all even numbers, step forward!" Goku gulped loudly. He looked on the metal wrist band to see is number end in a two. //Oh, great. That's me.// Goku unwillingly stepped out to the front along with the rest of the hundred's of men who supposedly had even codes as well. But surprisingly, Brolli, the massive saiyan who stood silently next to Goku, stepped out to stand protective at the smaller man's side, though his number was an odd. A few stray grumbles were heard throughout the crowd but either of the saiyans didn't pay any mind. Instead they watched as Ginyu slowly trailed past each of the saiyans who supposedly had even numbers. Stopping directly in front of Goku, the violet warden bared his sharp fangs and leered at the boy. But Brolli, who was slightly taller than Ginyu himself stepped in front of the intimidating warrior giving him a warning glare that shouted 'back off!'

Ginyu looked up at the buff-chested who was only a few inches taller than he. Then, turning his burning stare back to Goku he grumbled through his teeth, "I got my eyes on you, pretty boy." 

"Hn!" Brolli warned deep in his throat. Ginyu took the hint and moved on down the line. After Ginyu was too far away to notice, Goku let out a relieving sigh, his shoulders slumped in defeat. But his heart skipped a beat as a soft, large warm hand smoothed itself over his shoulder gently. "No be scared, Goku." the mammoth man spoke slowly and pronounced his words carefully. "We...will win." Goku felt himself grow dizzy with delight as Brolli's warm breath and soothing words caressed his neck. Warm fingers entwined together and the whole world seemed to stand still. 

That is until the warden's scratchy voice pierced the tranquil atmosphere. "PLAY BALL!" and saiyans scattered everywhere. The game was on. 

~~~~~~~~~

It was already halfway into the game and many of the saiyans who were prey were already out. Bodies lined the smooth gray pavement and splotches of blood painted the battle field while the Ginyu members sat on the side lines sipping drinks. "Man, nothin hits the spot like a good shot and the sight of saiyans creamin' the living daylights out of each other." The other gruff men laughed at the captain's boast in agreement. 

Goku huffed in exhaustion with his hands braced on his knees. He had forgotten how long it had been since he had started playing this hellish game and only prayed that it would end soon. So far he had done well against the outer ring of waiting predators and the solid metal spheres. Looking to his immediate left he saw his cell mate, Brolli, panting heavily himself. But of course someone like him could survive easily under these conditions. There were only a few more saiyans left standing in the center of the court and the red sun had begun to set in the north turning the gray clouds a shade of orange and brown. 

This game was far more difficult than it looked. For one, there more predators than prey playing, having the ki dampening rings on really made it difficult to dodge the heavy globes and the arena space given for the prey-classed saiyans to move was very dense and crowded....up until now.

Now he, Brolli and four other saiyans were left standing defenseless in the middle of thousands of others, each one with a malicious grin on their face and a silver ball in their palm. Suddenly the tension broke as one of the predatory saiyans fired at an unsuspecting saiyan knocking him unconscious and the game began once more. Goku and Brolli ducked and avoided each orb seeming like it was nothing, but in reality, the two were having the most arduous of times. Weaving and swerving vigorously out the paths of each dodge ball, Goku and Brolli almost appeared as dancers. 

"So, what do you think of today's game, captain?" the rumbling voice of Recoome asked. The captain scanned the cement field and turned his lip up in a sneer. 

But something caught his eye at that minute. It was that same, familiar spiky haired man earlier...

Lurching forward and spewing his drink everywhere in a misty spray, the purple man nearly choked at the unfamiliar sight. //What the hell--!?!// 

As Goku bobbed out of the way of an oncoming ball, an idea quickly popped into his nimble mind. Looking for a predator without ammunition, he dashed to stand in front of him and just as a stray globe was thrown at him, he moved out of the way just in time allowing the rock solid orb to smash right into the predator behind him. The three remaining prey looked at Goku confused for a moment but then quickly caught on to his idea. Evading the silvers globes skillfully the few prey began to take out the predators little by little. 

Ginyu watched as the oblivious predators were knocked unconscious by each other. //Son of a bitch...he's turning the tables. Maybe he's smarter than I thought.// In a matter of minutes, the number of predators had dropped drastically and now there only stood seven predators and the three remaining prey. 

//Heh...the three of us might actually win this game// Goku thought, but he considered it too soon for a stray ball knocked the other saiyan out of his wits. Now Goku and Brolli stood alone in the court of bodies. The few remaining predators considered their options. Looking at Brolli, then at Goku, they knew exactly who the next target would be. 

After what seemed like hours, the predatory saiyans began barraging Goku madly. No one was stupid enough to attack the larger saiyan. Goku twisted and turned, bobbed and weaved, ducked and rolled doing anything he could to avoid getting hit all the while Brolli watched on in slight amazement at the smaller man's agility. Goku truly was beautiful, in each and every way. Goku jumped in front of two predators and allowed an oncoming sphere to collide right into the both of them just as he moved out of harm's way. Brolli, too decided to lend a helping hand, but instead of letting a sphere do the work, he dashed right up to a saiyan on the outer ring and delivered a smashing knee to the groin instantly putting him out of commission. Immediately, he turned on another and another until finally there were only two saiyans standing at all. Brolli and the young newcomer himself. 

Burta tilted his head and ran a purple tongue over sharp canines. "Is he allowed to do that?" 

"Why don't you tell him?" Jeice scoffed and pushed a pair of sunglass from the top of his head down to his nose. Burta sneered and turned toward his leader, who, at the moment, nearly had smoke billowing from his nostrils. 

Ginyu could not believe his eyes. This guy hadn't been here one full day and he had practically dominated the fields, let alone taken control of Brolli. The purple captain gritted his teeth and stood up slowly. //I'll show you, punk.// He grinned maliciously and stalked quietly without notice over to a stray orb and picked it up. "Hey Saiyan~!" he shouted as the threw the silver ball with lightening speed. 

Goku, caught off guard, stood still as a statue, too frightened to move. The young man closed his eyes waiting for the hard contact of the ball with his chest. But somehow, the hit never came and Goku opened his eyes to see none other than Brolli bent over in front him, clutching his stomach. "B-Brolli-san?" he started, but the long haired saiyan looked up at Goku with cheerful eyes.

"N-N...No worry, Goku..." he breathed heavily. "Brolli...ok..." carefully, he staggered upright and held the giant globe that had struck him. "You win," he smiled and picked Goku up putting him on his shoulder. Goku's worried look slowly changed to a pleasant smile and laughed as he was lifted onto the hefty man's shoulders. 

The purple warden clenched his fist in frustration. //You might have won this time, pretty boy. But next time... I swear I'll have your head. // Roaring mightily, Ginyu glared daggers at the freshman, "Clean up! I need meds out here stat!" Guards surfaced from what seemed like thin air with stretchers and mini-mobile units. As the sun completely set across the horizon, miniature robots cleaned the strewn bodies off the court and shipped the ones that could still breathe to the regen tanks at the doctor's office. 

Goku watched as the many saiyans were carted off towards the med, or the morgue depending on their status. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he e raised a brow. //Come to think of it, I didn't see Toma out here at all. I wonder where he went.// Hooting in surprise, Goku was pulled from his perch atop Brolli's shoulder and swept back down on the ground. Goku cheered. "Hey, we won!" Goku clung to Brolli triumphantly causing the taller saiyan to hiss in pain. Goku backed up. "Oh, sorry. Hey, we should take you to the meds just to make sure you're okay." 

Brolli frowned a bit. "No, Goku--" However Goku wasn't up for argument about his cell mate's health. Taking him by the arm, Goku lead him down to the medical wing along with the rest of the stretchers and carriers. Turning the corner, the two entered with haste. Doctors skittered here and there seeing to as many patients as they could handle. Regen tanks were filled to the brim and glowed with the bright blue liquid. Some even had more than one saiyan inside due to such high numbers. 

"Goku!" The doctor who had tended to Goku before trotted towards them. "I heard bout your guys survival out there in the game. Outstanding indeed." 

"Hey! Good to see you again." Goku smiled as he took a step forward. A stretcher with an injured saiyan rushed by in a flurry. 

The doctor scratched his chin and looked at Goku appreciatively. "So what can I help you boys with?" 

Goku nodded his head in Brolli's direction. "My friend here got pelted in the stomach with one of those dodge balls. If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could check him out and make sure he's ok. He says he's fine but I think he could be internally damaged." 

He lifted Brolli's shirt briefly to inspect his torso. It had become a brilliant violet and the skin was slightly swollen. Other than that, his abdominal area appeared normal. The doctor poked at the sensitive bruise and Brolli snapped viciously while yanking his shirt back down. 

Goku intervened before the big man could take off the doctor's head. "Hey, hey there. He didn't mean any harm. He's just trying to make sure you're ok." Rubbing a sweat-slicked palm on Brolli's back, Goku talked the larger saiyan down, and he also managed to tug the white shirt off entirely. 

The doctor chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, I experience ill-temper worse than that all the time." Searching a nearby shelf, he withdrew a pale-blue container and handed it to Goku. "He's sustained something of a blow out there. He's good enough to walk and talk okay so there isn't any critical damage. Just rub a healthy amount of this on his stomach and it should get better within the hour. I've got a great deal of patients to deal with right now. Forgive me for the rush." The doctor smiled and trotted off into the recesses of the emergency wing. Brolli, who was sitting in a chair watched intently as Goku scooped a considerable quantity of the blue goo on two fingers. Hesitantly, he exposed his sore belly and allowed Goku to apply the cream. 

The cool sensation from the gunk made Brolli shiver. In an instant, the pain was gone although the wide-spread bruise was still there. He sighed. 

Goku's lips itched into a smile. "See?" he cooed, "it's not so bad anymore." Brolli closed his eyes and let Goku's warm hand massage his tender stomach, removing the burning pain and replacing it with a warm, tingling sensation. Without thinking, Brolli's own hand covered the one on his abdomen and began moving it along the areas that still stung a bit. 

At first Goku all but trembled from the other hand, but something inside him slowly made him give in and permitted Brolli to guide his palm around. Goku was able to feel every contour, every dip and rise on Brolli's chest and belly. Hard, solid abs rolled under Goku's fingertips while his palm slid over and over the thin navel. Everything was smooth and tanned, perfectly sculpted. A noticeable 'ahem' from one of the doctors sparked them from the moment. 

A taller, green-skinned fellow with pointy ears and antennae smirked. "As much as I enjoy peep shows, I'm afraid I have to ask you to take that somewhere else." His arms were folded tightly across a lab-coat-clad chest. 

"Sorry bout that." Goku muttered. The two saiyans laughed uneasily and made their way out of the hospital wing.

~~TBC.....

Reviews are nice! They are indeed, but send me a dumb flame and it will get peed...on...

o.O;;


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Alright! Chapter Five! ^_^ okies well, better get started....

Warnings: Sap, Yaoi, romance. 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. 

Goku breathed a heavy sigh as he sat down on a hard, steel bench in the training room located in the rear of the maximum security prison. "Man, I heard that was an awesome game today. Congratulations champ." Toma, who had been assigned lavatory duty instead of being at the game, greeted Goku happily as he placed himself next to the younger saiyan. Goku looked up at the older man and smiled wearily. 

"Yeah, thanks." he sighed. Utterly worn down to the bone by the terrible game, Goku was drenched in sticky sweat and could barely sit up straight on the bench. 

Slapping him heartily on the back, Toma asked, "Hey, why so down, you out played almost every saiyan in this hell-hole, including the big man himself." Goku looked over at Brolli who was busy lifting a double set of barbells effortlessly with one in each hand. "I'm surprised he's more than a yard away from you." He glanced around the room, seeing several others exercising vigorously, though there weren't that many considering most of them were in sick bay. 

Goku softly chuckled. "Yeah, he seems pretty clingy at times...but he's a really kind person...I don't see why everyone's so afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt a fly..." Two large saiyans entered a sparring room in the back. 

"And that's why he killed a man in the showers earlier today, ne?" Toma joked raising an eyebrow. Goku blushed in remembrance of the heckler that suffered a horrible death that day then looked over at the bulky sweaty mass that lifted weights grunting silently as he did. 

Toma looked at Goku, then at Brolli, and then back at Goku again. "You know...he really likes you..." Goku blushed even deeper and nodded knowing that bit of information already. "I'd consider myself lucky if I were you though. You're new here and you've already got yourself a personal body guard." Toma looked over at Brolli who had just finished his warm-up exercises and began moving on into more strenuous workouts. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a night with that young buck." Toma chuckled. 

Goku smirked oddly. "I thought you were after my dad..." Toma smiled sadly recalling the younger saiyan's father. His features appeared to be much older when he frowned, more wrinkles building at his eyes and forehead. 

"Yeah, after your dad died, I vowed myself never to love another." He looked around. "But still, Brolli has never had a cell mate before simply because no one was brave enough to room with him. I guess all he needed was a little company. Someone he could really get close to, ya know?" Goku, at that moment felt grief wash over him in recollection of his own blue-haired beauty and the bond they shared. The two sat together in an awkward silence until Goku decided to ask the question he'd had on his mind all day. 

"T-Toma? You said something about my dad having...more than one kid...does that mean I have a sibling?" Toma smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, Raditz. He's your older brother." Toma chortled. "He's a feisty one too. I think they found him on planet Yarkon way out some distance in the universe. Nobody knows how he got so far out there, but they sure as hell were surprised that they found him at all." 

Goku cleared his throat. "So, where is Raditz? Is he here at the camp?" Goku's eyes glimmered in excitement. Toma smiled wide and nodded his head again. 

"Uh huh, he's here somewhere. The sassy prick. I think he's working in the mines underneath the prison." A small laugh. "Yeah, he spoke back to one of the guards so they sent him there as punishment." Looking over at Brolli and then back at Goku he continued. "He should be out by tomorrow. You'll be able to meet him then." 

Goku felt a mixture of anxiety and hope run down his spine. Would his brother approve of him, or would he turn him away? Goku shivered slightly as thoughts clouded his mind. Suddenly, a friendly slap on the back snatched him from his fit of worry. 

"Hey, relax, pal. Raditz isn't gonna bite your head off. I know he'll just love ya." Toma laughed heartedly, something that was usually rare for the older man. 

Goku sighed at bit letting his shoulders slump. "I really hope so Toma, you and Brolli are about the only friends I've got in this hell hole." Toma smiled at the compliment.

Goku looked up as he witnessed Brolli dropped his set of weights and turned towards him. "Goku." He spoke in a deep rich tone. 

"Looks like your boyfriend's callin' ya, mate..." Toma jested lightly. Goku coughed to himself to keep from grinning and stood up to leave. Smiling politely, he waved goodbye to his late father's best friend. Turning to the taller saiyan, Goku nodded and they left together for early dinner in the mess halls. 

As the black-haired saiyan feasted quietly on his gruel, his mind scrambled through thoughts frantically. //I cant' believe I actually have a brother... I wonder what he looks like... Will he be nice? Kami, I hope I don't screw up when I meet him.// He glanced at the bigger saiyan who stopped eating only to return the glance followed by a boyish smile, then resumed dining. //Now that I really look at him...Brolli isn't as big as he first seemed. Maybe my mind was exaggerating about this guy.// And Goku was right, the giant man in reality was only a few inches taller than Goku, and his build wasn't thick and stocky like he once thought. //And he's really kind...I know what he's probably thinking...but I just can't help but smile when he looks at me that way...// Goku smiled slightly at the vision of Brolli delivering such a soothing massage earlier that morning. 

Brolli, who had finished eating, looked over towards Goku and cocked his head wondering what was going on inside that wild-haired head. He himself tried to think of something to say. //Goku...// Gazing longingly at the raven-haired man he sighed mentally. Goku was truly beautiful. He was strong, kind, nimble, witty, and so much more, and this was only the first day of really knowing him. 

Feeling the other's gaze upon him, Goku turned to meet Brolli. "Hi," he chirped so politely and so sincerely the other saiyan nearly lost self-control to maintain himself. "So, um..." Goku looked around trying to find a subject to talk about, pondering if Brolli had enough mentality to hold a conversation. "That was a great game you played out there." Brolli grinned at the compliment. 

"Sank you." he scratched the back of his head, a little flattered considering not a lot of people said nice things to him everyday. This Goku was very much different from all the saiyans. Goku actually seemed to enjoy being around him. Finally he had a friend. He drummed his fingers on the table anxiously, completely embarrassed by the situation. "Um...Where you come from?" he asked slowly, making sure his words were clear for both himself and Goku and understand. 

Turning his full body towards Brolli he took a deep breath not wanting to talk too fast. "I come from a planet named Earth. The people there aren't as strong as saiyans, but they are very smart and very nice. I had...a friend, she was really intelligent and made a lot of inventions." His tone turned anything but cheerful and he bit his bottom lip anxiously. "She was really pretty and I liked her. We had many adventures together and we were best friends." 

Brolli, looked down at Goku with a slightly pained expression on his face. "You...love her...?" Goku felt a slight twinge in his gut. He did love her, but she had lied to him, about being from a totally different race. Surely she had known hadn't she? Well it was too late to ask her now. The smaller man then stared down at the table with an unreadable expression masking his face. 

Goku gave Brolli a miserable stare, letting out a shaky sigh. But suddenly though, a warm hand slid under the table and took his own in it, squeezing it tenderly. "And...I miss her so much." he choked back a painful sob as his eyes filled with hot tears. Goku breathed in sharply blinking back the droplets that had formed only in a few seconds time 

A crackling voice shattered the peaceful mood in the cafeteria. "Alright saiyans, shower time! Lock down's in one hour." And in an instant, the cafeteria was cleared, leaving only the two cell mates alone. 

~~~~

Just like the line at the breakfast, saiyans by the hundreds filled the showers, all naked, sweaty and tired, ready to bathe and get into bed as soon as possible. Loud, vulgar complaints filled the room like the hot musky odor and, steam made the visibility very cloudy. Standing patiently to the side in front of his larger companion, Goku scanned the room trying to make out as much as he possibly could, the steam being thick enough to slice with a knife. Still feeling a bit timid among the other gruff men in the nude Goku, cowered close to a wall, keeping alert of any strange activity that might occur around him. 

Being in the showers again gave Goku a sense of fear, despite the fact that he was accompanied by Brolli. 

The showers held a type of tune to Goku, a ringing that told him faintly to beware of that place. It was Goku and Brolli's turn next, the smaller saiyan realized this as he was pulled firmly into the last shower stall in the very back. The hot water had been left running and Goku stepped inside followed by the larger man. Both of them stayed silent for a while, allowing the nearly boiling water to cascade over the two. He sighed, feeling the grimy dirt and sweat being rinsed away and sucked down the tiny drain on the floor, his pain and agony flowing with it. Tensing quickly from a sudden caress down the small of his back, Goku looked over his shoulder to see Brolli grinning at him in a reassuring manner. It had been a long day and they could both sense each other's weariness almost naturally. Goku was amazed at how he had only know the godly-like man for only a day and already they had appeared to form some kind of internal bond. A thick voice snatched Goku from his serene mood. 

"Goku like massage?" Brolli cracked his big knuckles one by one and smiled as he received a nod from his smaller friend. Goku readied himself and sighed as two large, familiar hands took their place on the young man's sides, squeezing the firm, tense ribs. Goku moaned loudly, not caring who could hear him. Brolli beamed like a child in a toy store, listening to such sounds from his cell mate nearly making him release out of his already aroused state. Unconsciously , Brolli began to herd Goku close to the side of the shower until Goku was pressed tightly against the wall, though he wasn't protesting. For some strange reason, the small saiyan felt completely sheltered, protected in his arms. Goku, close to dozing off in the shower , rested the back of his head on Brolli's chest while the bigger man himself pulled Goku closer, basking in the loving feeling of holding him in his arms. Together, the two stood, feeding from one another's presence. Then the steaming water ceased its soothing flow and both saiyans slowly faded from their mellow sense. Quickly they both dressed and returned to their cell.

Goku stared a bit dumbfounded at the chained bunk hanging loosely from the side of the wall. Seeing that Brolli had been here longer and he was a much stronger man, he would gladly yield the cot to him. Curling up on the cracked, frigid, stone floor, Goku stared blankly at the wall, concentrating on a drip of water trailing down the structure. However, he did not stay there long as two, strong familiar arms wrapped themselves around his hips and hoisted him into the air. Brolli then carted the smaller warrior over to the thin cot, sliding himself and Goku under the cool sheets. There was a faint ringing sound in the distance as cell after cell was put under lock down, a criss-cross of blue lazars entwining with each other to hold the prisoners inside. Goku, facing the wall, snuggled his back close to Brolli, who in turn, tightened his grip around Goku's waist. 

A deep rumble sounded from Brolli's throat. "Good night, Goku." 

Goku smiled and closed his eyes. "Good night, Brolli."

TBC....

AN: Boring ne? Well, I try ^^;; 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Wanana! I'm back, minna-san and ready to write more~! 

Warnings: Same ole, same ole. Yaoi, OOCness, sap, you know everything already

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Sue me, you make no profit, sue me, you're stupid. 

At breakfast rounds the next morning, Goku shuffled drearily to the long table, Brolli trailing far behind him for some reason or another. He took his seat across from Toma and a saiyan with thick spiked hair flowing to the floor. Toma smiled and swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "Goku, I would like for you to meet your older brother, Raditz." 

"Hi," Grinning warmly, Goku offered a hand across the table, however the dark man totally brushed the introduction off, continuing to eat nonchalantly. Toma glanced at the older son a bit shocked from the rude action. Goku's smile softly faded into a look of confusion. Goku then exchanged looks with Toma, unsure of what to do. 

Toma spoke up again. "Uh Raditz...this is your long lost brother, Kakarrot. You haven't seen him since you two were both quite young." Raditz looked up, a mask of seriousness etched on his face. Goku and Raditz locked into a staring contest for quite a while until Toma broke the thick silence and rose, "I'll uh, be in line." Leaving to let the two long lost siblings to get acquainted, Toma frowned inwardly at the cold display Raditz was making. 

They both sat there intensely, Goku frantically thinking of something to say that might not present himself as an idiot. It shocked the younger saiyan though, Goku was never this shy or laconic around strangers before. But he had to keep in mind this was a completely different race of people, most of them unfriendly and brash, not like earthlings. "So um, I heard you were in the mines, must have been tough, huh?" he stuttered, trying to make small talk. 

Raditz let out a terse grunt in response causing Goku to smile; now they were getting somewhere. "I uh, just got here the other day. Life here is really rough ya know. And that killer game yesterday, it totally surprised me that I would be the last one standing." The long haired saiyan nearly choked. So it was him, his own brother that won the battle yesterday? He had heard of some rookie making a big shine so far, heaven slash his throat that it would turn out to be little ole Kakarrot. The gruff Raditz glanced out of the corner of his eye to the left to see that the young man was still talking, though he himself wasn't paying much attention. Something was different about his brother as far as saiyan habits went. For one, he was much shorter than a degree of the men here, and his eyes... Those bright yet dark eyes were so full of cheer and jubilance it was almost sickening. On and on he went too, incessantly talking it almost drove him mad; and this was only his first day of knowing him. It was obvious the silent treatment didn't affect his brother much. "Yeah, so I was swerving in and out like crazy and those things were flying everywhere! It was like a storm of 'em! So finally it was me and a few other guys left." Goku formed both his hands trying to diagram the battle scene. "Then I got this idea where I could use those metal spheres against them. So I did. Kami was it a sight, I think I took out about twenty-five people with my speed and skills alone. Then when everybody was down, that warden guy threw one at me so fast I didn't have time to think and then-"

"Will you shut the hell up!?" The thick haired man shouted at the top of his lungs causing the whole cafeteria to go silent. Goku jumped, startled from the abrupt outburst. Raditz said no more as he angrily picked up his tray and left the table in a storm, seeking a seat away from his own brother. Goku's breath hitched, feeling hurt. If he had have known telling his amazing story would have angered the other saiyan he would have given it a second thought. Brolli, without warning, replaced the seat occupied by the long haired man, smiling at Goku before plunging into the grey sludge on the menu for breakfast. Goku's heart uplifted again slightly; he could always find a shoulder to lean on in the other saiyan. Brolli always loved listening to him talk. They had chatted several times, more or so Goku did most of the chatting and Brolli always made a comforting audience. Goku returned the warm smile and ate the rest of the meal in silence. 

On the outside courts, it was much different than yesterday. Each saiyan stood tall facing the stone building, awaiting instructions from the warden. "Alright everyone! Today, we're gonna have a little tournament to see which one of you is the strongest..." Toma and Goku looked at each other with uneased glances. "We'll start with four matches at one time, the winners of those competitions will advance and so on and so forth," he mumbled tirelessly, "until we're down to the last two contestants." A majority of the saiyans sighed in relief, a simple tournament? That didn't sound so difficult; it was better than using large spheres to cream one another with. 

Goku's mind flashed back to the incident at breakfast earlier. //Will you shut the hell up!?// It hurt Goku a great deal more than he expected, just the look of total rage on his brother's face was enough to silence a pack of wolves. 

The air seemed thick and treacherous, almost as if there were something waiting for it's chance to attack, the clouds stood still in the sky, no wind, no movement, even the red sun didn't glow. It remained a dull rusted hue. Goku glanced around the arena, hundreds of saiyans, some who's faces he recognized from yesterday stood in ranks across the lot; the white jumpsuits formed a sea and shined black boots barely reflected the sun's rays. 

Toma growled. "Something doesn't seem right..." Goku looked over slightly surprised. So he wasn't going crazy, Toma sensed it too. It was so obvious it practically bit him in the ass. "I sense a horrible power, and it's really close..." Goku nodded in affirmation. 

"--so let the games begin!" Ginyu crowed.

Goku and Toma froze after hearing only the last few words then looked at each other confused, their eyes asking each other for instructions. "Guess we'll have to play by ear..." Toma gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white from squeezing his hands into tight fists, a smirk painted across his lips. 

Goku chuckled nervously, the wind rustling his black locks. "Yeah, too bad I didn't hear anything," he comically retorted. 

The first few matches were quite unfair, in Goku's opinion, because they pitted much younger saiyans against older, brawnier ones, who probably had more experience in fighting and were much more developed. A great deal of the juveniles lost miserably, most of them not even fully grown to hold their own for more than ten minutes. One of the older males Goku had just now noticed was a tall, stocky bald saiyan, with a thin trimmed mustache, very cocky about him winning this tournament. Nappa was what they called him. Goku looked around for the warden, who was no where in sight. //Hm...// Thought Goku. //I wonder where Ginyu is. Usually he's here to watch these sick and twisted games.// Goku circumspected the entire area and found that there were no guards, or any form authority figures anywhere on the court. 

"Number 9074, you're up against number 2783!" a gruff voice shouted. Goku looked at his wrist band to find the corresponding number of 9074. 

"Damn," he muttered as he approached the ring, feeling entirely unprepared, he eyed his upcoming opponent who was considerably larger and thicker. Mostly rotund at the belly he slapped his chest, inviting the challenge whole-heartedly and stood firm on two stout, barrel legs. Exhaling shakily in an attempts to calm his beating heart, Goku took his place on the stage and crouched into the classic defensive position. Being recognized as "that new kid," the small crowd began to grow, until most of all the saiyans participating in the tournament had focused their attention on the two contenders in the ring. 

Growling viciously, he spat, "They call me the Rabid Bull, and what happened yesterday was pure luck. 

A young punk like you doesn't stand a chance against the likes of me." The younger, smaller saiyan however shrugged off the unruly comment as he easily sensed the bigger man's power to be no match for his own. Beating his chest predominantly, the bigger man sneered. 

The buzzer sounded signaling the start of the match. 

Bounding relentlessly towards the young man, Bull bellowed loudly for only a few seconds before he froze, his eyes widened and his pupils dilated; all was silent for what seemed like forever. Whispers of confusion and amazement bubbled throughout the thick crowd. Every single saiyan gasped in surprise as they all focused on Goku, who appeared calm and detached as if everything was normal. He sighed a breathe of relief and stood upright once more letting the stunned man topple flat on his face. 

Feeling a bit more confident about the tournament than before, Goku eagerly stepped down from the platform to allow the next fight to proceed, receiving stares of awe and wonder as he left. Immediately he approached Brolli, who was all smiles for the smaller saiyan welcomed him with a warm, sincere embrace, which Goku gladly fell into. Others around who were watching cooed with "aw's" of adoration for the couple, others scoffed in jealousy and disgust. 

Suddenly, an icy chill crept over the men though it was a windless day. An impression of inconsolable fear built up among everyone. Goku crouched in an instinctive, defensive manner. "My god...do you feel that?" 

Toma too squatted low and put his arms in position ready to battle. "Damn, it feels like hell's frozen over." Brolli issued a feral growl and bared his canines, daring any living creature to mess with him. 

A hush fell over the court yard of warriors and all consideration was focused on two heavy, iron doors that slowly commenced to open. It grew colder, as if Jack Frost had blanketed the entire planet with his icy breath. 

Time passed slowly, or so it seemed as the doors creaked open. Inch by inch, the metal gates glided apart to reveal a huddle of blurred figures, like a group of some sort. Goku clenched his fists and scraped his teeth against each other back and forth as the immense ki levels radiated proudly throughout the court. That surge of energy had to be affecting this sensitive planet. It just *had* to be. The individuals approached the tournament site, and the frozen aura grew colder and colder, almost to the point where it was unbearable. Goku saw him, Frieza. A thin, creature sitting comfortable in a hover pod. His long, pink tail, segmented like a rat's, hung out the side twitching back and forth. The temperature could be measured in Kelvin, Goku swore. 

Pausing to glance at the newcomers, the currently competing saiyans bowed in reverence. "Master Frieza," they both murmured. The rest of them began to follow in suit, bowing and kneeling respectively. Goku looked around to see everyone bowing low to the ground except himself. One of the Ginyu members noted this. 

In a flash, the tall, blue warrior named Burta appeared in front of the young man and sent a harsh knee to his gut. "Kneel, saiyan, and venerate your superiors!'' He coughed and hunched over in pain. Instincts told him to hit back, but Goku bit his tongue and stayed curled up. Brolli too, fought his natural impulse to slam Burta into the ground so hard he missed Hell on the way down. The lanky Ginyu member continued on with the procession. 

Ginyu spoke. "So, Master Frieza, which one shall we take for experiments this week?" They all looked over the trembling saiyans, hearing the word 'experiment' exerted a sensation of death and morbid ness throughout the court. Supercilious icy eyes ran over the bunch, huddled up together trying to stay warm under the Icejin's presence. Long, pale fingers brushed across ebony, smooth, lips as a deep, freezing chuckle erupted from its throat. 

"Who should I pick...? This is interesting... So many new pups to choose from..." The contemplative words nearly stilled Goku's heart in an instant. At a snail's pace, the petite figure hovering in the miniature spacecraft floated along the lined up saiyans. Finally, it stopped right in front of Goku. A frigid laugh stiffened Goku's backbone. "Ah, yes." He began.

//Oh god, oh god, oh god...// thought Goku as gigantic bullets of sweat dripped from his forehead. He kept his head bowed faithfully and closed his eyes, feeling the temperature of absolute zero claim his entire person. 

"Tuberoff." Goku's eyes opened instantaneously. That wasn't his name. He looked up questioningly and then behind himself as a tall, handsome blue guard with long, green flowing hair stepped past and dragged back to the front of the group, a small, trembling saiyan teenager. "Jeice told me what you said yesterday. A he-she, was what you called me?" 

Jeice covered his mouth and coughed in an excuse to hide his laughter. "A 'shim' sir." 

Tuberoff quivered uncontrollably, too frightened to look the lizard-like tyrant in the eyes. "Indeed. Well, since you seem so well updated on notions of hermaphrodites, I feel as if it's my duty to supply you with...more information about them," the raspy, coarse voice spoke loudly but eased. "Take him to the lab." 

With a curt nod, Tuberoff was carted away kicking and screaming, pleading for his life, begging for god to save him. 

God wasn't going to save him. It couldn't have been possible.

The group left, the blacktop one less saiyan. "Carry on!" Ginyu barked; he stayed behind to make sure the saiyans finished the tournament. 

The tournament persisted into the evening, many of the saiyans already disqualified and defeated. It had finally boiled down to just Goku and Brolli. A hush fell over the myriad amount of saiyans, all attention was focused on the two final and definitive contestants of the battle. 

"Fighters ready!" Ginyu announced personally; he wanted to witness this fight from all angles. "Fight!"

A quick gust of wind blew from the stage and the two lunged for one another. Brolli and Goku stood still, their heads bent to the side from a punch that both had registered to the either's jaw. Goku smirked, pulling away he sent a sharp kick to the taller man's gut; who easily blocked it, and he grabbed the offending ankle to flip Goku off balance. Goku was quick, however, and turned over instantly, pushing his hands under his chest to keep from letting his head hit the ground. The shorter saiyan kicked the other's legs from under his body and somersaulted into the air to land on his feet. Brolli, too hopped on his feet and crouched low, awaiting the next advance. 

"Not bad," the thick compliment blurted from Brolli's mouth. 

Goku wiped a bit of sweat from the top of his head and nodded. "You fight pretty well yourself." After that was said, he wasted no more time and fazed from site only to reappear behind his target and sent a gruesome chop to his neck. It connected with brute force and sent Brolli forward, stumbling clumsily, but he did not fall. Goku gasped in shock. "Aw, no way, that should have knocked him out." 

But Brolli's thick neck muscles cushioned the pressure sensitive nerves near his spinal cord, leaving him a bit disoriented but awake and aware. With a smirk, he tightened his fist and swung back around violently with a punch, smashing it into Goku's face. It was then Goku's turn to stumble back as he teetered on one foot alone. "D-Damn," he wiped a dribble of blood from his chin. Following into a back flip, the smaller saiyan landed gracefully on his feet and bounded forward from the leverage of landing, slamming his left shoulder in Brolli's chest. Brolli attempted to stand firm but because of the heavy momentum, he was driven backwards. The bigger man recovered his ground and stopped Goku from pushing him back any further. Sliding out a weighted foot, he swept Goku's legs from underneath to place a forced knee into his chin. Goku bit his lip and grunted in pain blood filled his mouth. He grabbed Brolli's shirt in an instant and pulled himself up to send a vigorous head butt right into his own nose. Now, Brolli staggered back a few steps holding his nose and wiping away a few drops of crimson. They both laughed. 

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Toma rooted for Goku and Raditz rooted for Brolli. Ginyu however wished for them both to die. //How can he be enjoying this, the little maggot...// 

The rest of the Ginyu force, had arrived back at the tournament to watch the two final saiyans battle as well. "Hey Jeice, ain't that the new guy we beat up yesterday?" The red mop-top, Recoome asked without taking his eyes off the fight. 

"Aye." The littler one replied. "That's him. I never imagined he could hold his own on Brolli." 

Ginyu growled in pure hatred. "Yeah, that's only because that big retard is going easy on him. I bet their sex is way more intense." The rest of them laughed. 

"Yeah. If only we could see how they did it. We put him with Brolli for that one reason. That rapist is so brutal, his previous cell mates committed suicide just to get away from him." Burta sneered with a mixture of animosity and amusement. 

Goku had Brolli in a frontward hold against the very tip of the ring, the balls of his feet balanced on the rim, a mere inch away from losing. Goku grinned as an idea formed in his head. Quickly, he leaned up to peck Brolli on the lips leaving the larger man stunned. //His guard's down..// With a soft nudge to the hips Brolli stumbled back and stepped onto the black tar court, signaling his defeat. 

"The winner, and new champion, number 9074!" Hundreds of cheers roared through the crowd and Goku laughed whole heartedly as he was hoisted by Brolli on to strong shoulders. And as the rouge sun set in the distance, the chant of one familiar name rode in the wind. 

TBC....

AN: OKEY DOKEY! Didja like that? ^^;;; If not, sorry, I had been working on this particular chapter for a LONG time, so don't be angry. Comments, review, suggestions? Feel free! 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: *Douses Saffirewhassa-face or whatever with a bucket of elephant piss* Well sweetie, incase ya didn't check, my warnings DO mention the fact that it's a yaoi, but as far as "mind-less bitches" go, you're the one to talk if ya didn't see it in the first chapter. And as far as me going to hell, well with people like you existing in the world, doesn't that already make it hell? *pleasant smile*

ANY WAY, for the rest of us YAOI girls, who like YAOI, and don't mind a lil YAOI in our day, lets get back to our YAOI story. Because YAOI has been in existence since Plato's days, and as far as I'm concerned, always will be in existence til the end of time. Vive le YAOI! ^_^ 

Warnings: YAOI, YAOI, YAOI. Male/Male relationships all the way through. And there's nothing anyone can do about it! XD Oh, and some cussing, violence and major suspense at the end. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me.

As he sat down next to Toma at the breakfast table, Goku grinned a grin that seemed to spread from one side of the planet to the other while Brolli remained in line to help himself. Toma glanced at Goku curiously for a few minutes wondering what was wrong with the young saiyan. 

"...."

"...."

Toma smirked. "You got laid." 

Blushing immediately, Goku turned his head away. "I-I don't know what your talking about." He stammered nervously. 

Wrapping an arm around Goku's shoulders Toma laughed loudly. "You can't fool me, boy. I wasn't born yesterday. You've got that look on your face that just screams, 'I got knocked up and I enjoyed it,' written all over it." Finally giving in, Goku sighed and nodded while still trying to hide his flushed face. They were both silent for a few more seconds until Toma couldn't contain himself anymore. "Details." He whispered gruffly. 

"Oh you won't believe how gentle he was." Goku immediately piped up as if he were expecting Toma to ask. "The way he touched me and kissed me..." he sighed dreamily, "it was like magic! And he said he loved me in a full sentence." He fluttered on like a love-sick hen; Toma sitting beside Goku rolled his eyes and somewhat nodded taking in every single detail while trying not to laugh. 

Raditz, who sat across from both men, pretended not to notice, but leaned in slightly, trying to hear as much of the romantic story as possible. Anxious twiddling fingers, sweaty palms, wide-eyes, Goku didn't realize that as he told more and more of his love-tale, more listeners joined in, excited to hear the story. Soon, two tables had neatly settled as if Goku were Mother Goose reading a nursery rhyme in a day-care. Brolli walked down the rows, noticing the unusual silence but then came across Goku, who was busy recalling the events of last night using his hands as a live diagram. Brolli smiled and took his seat next to the other saiyan on the opposite side of Toma. 

Goku laughed as he heard coo's and aw's all over the cafeteria while Brolli playfully leaned over to brush his lips on the rosy cheek of his saiyan cell mate. Raditz bit his tongue with jealousy. It wasn't fair! After all the years of chasing after the tall burly saiyan, here comes his nit wit brother and just takes Brolli all for himself! He clenched his fist tightly in anger and breathed out slowly as so not to draw attention from others around. He stood, his view swiftly roaming over the sea of white jump suits and black, messy hair-styles. He dumped his tray and disposed of it in the washer before leaving the cafeteria and heading for the workout room. Maybe he could get a few minutes of peace prior to the harsh and inhumane game Ginyu probably had planned for all of the prisoners.

~~~~

They all stood in the grand gymnasium located in the main building instead of outside on the black-top, which was extremely rare in most cases. Goku took in his surroundings and gasped in awe at the capacity of the arena. Ginyu had yet to make an appearance today, aside from announcing shower and breakfast times. The heat of the lamps beat down upon their backs worse than the actual intensity of a battle. Suddenly, Ginyu appeared riding atop a floating platform, alone. "Good morning!" he crowed with acid-filled enthusiasm giving Goku an abrupt rush of panic down his spine and up again. He was too happy today... "Today, we have quite a surprise for you all! It seems that our prisoner numbers are more than our cells can hold. So, unfortunately we have to do a bit of exterminating, all from the courtesy of our Pohwella Beast." 

Murmurs of disbelief and confusion bustled among the inmates as they stared up at the hovering podium. 

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" 

"Pohwella what??" 

"What's going on?!" 

But the only thing the warden gave was an icy cackle as he held up a small remote control and pressed a large button at the top. 

All of a sudden, the ground underneath the saiyans' feet began to quiver as a blood-curdling screech rang out loud. "Oh shit," Goku mumbled as he tried to take flight. But before he could summon enough ki, pain shot through his head, blood pounding in his ears. His fingers and toes tingled and he breathed deeply to help ease the pain. //Damn, I forgot that I can't use my ki with these collars on!// The floor top slid apart revealing a few select stone pillars that towered over a pitch-black pit containing the most god-awful creature imaginable. 

The pit was completely obscure, preventing any of the saiyans to actually see the Pohwella beast. The flooring slid open rapidly and everyone standing on it fell down towards the angry monster. Many others tried to run in the direction of the panels though it was futile as they all skidded down the rocky sides of the cavity. A few, including Goku, Brolli, Toma, and Raditz scrambled to make it to platforms that were nearby. However the others that were unfortunate became a snack to the Pohwella beast. Goku turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the chilling screams and sickening sounds of bones crunching as the atrocity feasted. 

"Let me see you get out of this one, Mr. Superstar." Ginyu mumbled coldly under his breath as he watched proudly from above. 

Goku looked about frantically for some type of weapon, escape route, anything! His breathing increased from panic, desperation, surprise. //I knew Ginyu was cruel, but damn!!// He stopped for a moment to regain his senses and gather his surroundings in order to formulate a plan. "Ok," he said to himself, "I'm trapped in a giant pit with a beast that eats people, and I have no way up." He shuddered as the shrill roar grew louder, signaling that the Pohwella was approaching. "Shit, Grandpa Gohan never taught me about this!" The black mysterious abyss underneath the stone columns seemed like a monster itself, threatening to swallow Goku. He leaned over the top to see what was below, however all he could see was gloom, nothing but darkness. "No visibility down there, that Pohwella whatever must live in the dark." Goku concluded to himself. "So as long as I stay up here in the light..." 

But that thought was quickly doused as the floor panels above began to close up together. As the creature walked, about the cavern, the entire arena shook as if there were an earthquake. "This thing must be big if it can make the whole place shake whenever it moves." The small area of light grew dimmer and dimmer as the doors grew closer and closer together until finally all went black. //This is just great.// Thought Goku as he stumbled about miserably trying to find his way, but unfortunately he slipped on the edge of the stone pillar and plummeted to the ground. Flailing about he landed with a hard thud and cried out as his back hit the stony ground. 

He lay down on the gravel bed staring straight up. //I can't even tell if my eyes are open or closed.// The sound of the footsteps increased and Goku listened carefully. 

*Thwump....thwump....thwump....thwump.....*

"It's paces are separated a bit distantly. It must walk on two legs. It obviously eats meat, and it doesn't like the light." The young saiyan scrambled to his feet and proceeded forward in a fairly slow pace. Placing one foot in front of the other cautiously, Goku searched for a wall or a pillar, something he could lean up against. Suddenly, a flashback of training with his late grandfather hit him. 

~A small, chubby boy with wild hair stood out in the fields of a beautiful meadow wearing a blindfold. 

"Now remember, Goku, in a battle, your eyes may not always be able to help you defend against your enemy. You must learn to rely on other senses." 

The young Goku held his naiybo warily as he stepped forward once. Listening meticulously he could hear the caw of a crow through the wind, the soft blades of green grass rustling together, the raspy breathing of his old grandfather. Though he could not see much, he knew there was a lot around him. He felt a shift in the air and immediately put up his naiybo in a defensive position just as his grandfather launched a swift kick to the head. 

"See." You don't have to have your eyes to fight. Why some of the greatest fighters I have competed against were blind. Sight is only a tool, not a necessity." ~~~

//Only a tool.// Goku repeated in his mind as he listened carefully. Scuffles of panicked feet scattered about the rocks, other saiyans who were to afraid to calm down and reason no doubt. Without warning, Goku sensed a piquant heat from behind and growled in defense. He nearly turned to attack whatever was at his back until two familiar strong arms encircled themselves around his hips. 

"Goku." 

"Brolli." Goku whispered. Turning around he instantly found Brolli's lips with his own, glad to find the other man in this pitch-blackness. The burly man eagerly kissed back , hugging his cellmate possessively. 

He pulled back and kept his voice at a minimum. "Brolli, we've got to find a way to kill this thing." 

"Hm." The larger man nodded in the darkness. 

"But how...?" Goku shivered as more unnerving screams of agony echoed through the treacherous pit. 

A solid hand found his and squeezed it. Goku smirked. "I've got it." His heart beat with a heavy ache knowing what he had to do. He sighed and turned to face his lover although he could not see him visually. He took both of Brolli's hands in between his own. "B-Brolli, I want you to get as many of the prisoners as possible on the farthest side of this place. I'll lead the monster in another and...." 

A disagreeable growl erupted from Brolli's chest. "N-No! Goku!" He tightened his grip on the smaller pair of hands as if he were keeping him from leaving. "Stay," he murmured clumsily as he pulled his object of affection closer. 

However Goku shook his head and pressed himself to Brolli's massive chest. "You have to understand Brolli, I gotta do this. It's the only way." Standing on his toes he shared a kiss with his young but tall inmate. "Please," he begged. "Just get as many other saiya-jins as you can away from this thing." He shivered as Brolli's huge hand caressed his dry cheek. "I-I love you." He spoke quietly and hugged Brolli tightly. 

"I love you, Goku." Brolli replied, petting Goku's soft, thick locks. A long kiss was shared before they both separated, Brolli setting out to herd all the saiyans to one side of the arena, Goku springing to battle the Pohwella head on. 

Sprinting lightly, he ran creating as little as sound as possible. Listening attentively, he heard it's cry. Goku wrinkled his nose in disgust from all the foul odors plaguing the area; the smells of flesh, blood, and a foreign musk that must have been the reeking scent of the beast clotted his nasal canals nearly making him gag. Heavy boots made almost no noise as Goku dashed in a direction parallel to the Pohwella, using the balls of his feet to cover ground quickly. Another scream pierced the dark followed by the crunch of bones. Goku narrowed his eyes and stopped directly behind the beast, or so he judged and took up a well-sized rock and a sharper rock in his hand. //That was your last saiyan.// Winding back his left arm, he let the stone fly. A thick "Clomp!" signaled that Goku had indeed landed his target and gritted his teeth as he heard it let out a frustrated howl. The scuffle of gravel stones told Goku that the Pohwella beast was in the process of turning around and it was taking quite some time for it to do so. //Hm, this thing must be so big that it can't maneuver too well in this place. I guess that's an advantage for me.// 

~~

Toma easily dashed across the field, hopping over rocks and body parts effortlessly. Purging many planets away from stars made great experience for a situation like this; his eyes had become so used to darkness that he had nearly developed a second vision. Looking back he could hear and practically make out the huge creature lumbering about and devouring saiyans. It was gigantic but fairly simple from what Toma could comprehend. He could barely see four limbs, one pair slightly smaller than the other and a head shaped like an imperfect oval. The entire thing was smooth and sleek like a lizard all together. But what Toma couldn't understand was that its eyes did not show up in the darkness. Like night-creatures, Toma expected the Pohwella to use light-reflecting cells in optic sacs located in the eyes. //It's as if...that thing has no eyes.// "Oomph!" Toma, despite is avidity in the dark ran into warm, sold flesh. He sniffed the air lightly. "Brolli?" Sniffing again he caught the scent of Raditz and a few others. 

"Toma." Brolli's voice spoke lowly. "Follow." Not questioning the burly saiyan, Toma obeyed and joined the saiyan group. He sniffed roughly again but found one familiar scent was missing. //But...where's Goku??// 

~~~

Dashing madly across the gym bottom, Goku hopped over large boulders and stumbled over cracks as he avoided the jaws of the Pohwella beast. He felt the air around him change and ran to one side as the thing came down to bite the other, only to receive a mouthful of rocks. It reared back on it's hind legs to bellow in frustration then lowered itself on all fours, galloping to reach its assailant faster. 

Goku also picked up speed, but began to panic as he heard his own footsteps echo louder. //I must be getting closer to a wall.// He thought. Although it seemed like a dead end, Goku only increased his pace even more, another risky idea forming in his brain. He smirked as he heard the beast speed up as well. Just before he slammed into the wall he ran up the side without slowing down and braced himself. 

"BLAM!~!"

Pebbles fell down the sides of the gym as the Pohwella ran directly into the wall, just as Goku planned. "Now's my chance. Please, kami-sama, give me strength." He whispered to himself as he pushed from the wall and did a back flip into the air, spinning into a ball once before righting his body to land on the beast's head, readying the dagger-like stone in one hand. Unfortunately, the Pohwella recovered faster than Goku had expected and opened it's mouth as Goku fell inside.

~~~

They all had managed to crowd into one corner of the pit, listening curiously as the roars and snorts of the Pohwella fluctuated in volume. They began to whisper among themselves.

"Is Goku fighting that thing all by himself?" 

"That guy's gotta be crazy, especially since nobody can see anything here." 

Toma frowned as he mentally disagreed with the starkly given comment. He watched perfectly as Goku fled for his life, dodging the Pohwella just barely. His heart raced from watching the edgy scene. Widening his eyes, Toma saw that Goku was headed straight for a wall. "Doesn't he know he's gonna--?" He bubbled quietly. However he stepped back in surprised and gasped as he witnessed Goku run up the side to allow the beast to crash into it. He did a back flip and readied himself to land atop the creature's head. "He just might do it..." But his hopes were soon crushed as the Pohwella lift its head, open its treacherous jaws and swallow Goku whole. 

Toma stopped breathing. 

Raditz sensed the older saiyan tense up suddenly and turned towards the direction of his body heat. "What....? What's happening?" Raditz asked a little too loudly. 

Instantly, Toma fell to his knees and gripped the dirt between calloused fingers. "I....I failed you, koi." 

~~~

Goku, slowly opened his eyes and stiffened as he took in his surroundings. "Where am I...?" It all came back to him, the battle between the Pohwella and he, the attempt to stab the creature in the head, the sight of thousands of teeth as he fell into the thing's mouth. Sticky liquid dripped from the ceiling and into...a lake? Standing up slowly he looked around to discover he was floating on a platform of stone, in the middle of a lake of stomach acid? 

He was in the belly of the Pohwella beast. 

TBC. 

AN: Good? Bad? Needs a lil more 'Oomph!?' R&R onegai. ^_^

P.S. For those that DO review, send me your email address and I shall give ye a special link to a secret hidden chapter that involves our two saiyan cellmates in a...private manner. *snicker* 

. 


	9. Chapter 8

An: Okies, next chap! It's kinda short so sorry. 

Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, lime, Jeice+Burta kissing, sap, romance, violence, blah, blah. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me. 

A fragile, quivering leaf, Toma trembled uncontrollably after seeing what he thought could never happen. It was impossible. He fell to his knees after his moment of shock and gripped two fistfuls of gravel. "You're a fool. Just like he was..." The ache in his grieving heart felt all too familiar. Such a horrible, twisting feeling. Cold and yet burning at the same time.

Meanwhile, Brolli, who was sitting on his haunches in concentration, felt his body grow cold, unable to sense that warm glow Goku always gave off when he was present. Goku was gone. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "GOKU!" He cried out at the top of his lungs. 

Toma broke from his episode of grief and leapt up to cover the mighty saiyan's mouth. "You idiot!! Now that thing will find us!" Sure enough, the thunderous rattling started up and every saiyan hiding in the distant corner began to quake in fear. 

~~~

Goku gasped in awe at the cavern-like shape of the Pohwella beast's stomach. It was far too humid for most living creatures, a thick gastric fog clouding his vision because of the sweltering temperatures. His eyes burned, unused to light after being trapped in a pit where visibility was forbidden. The luminescent, bubbling lake surrounding the platform strangely provided light in what would usually be a dark place, giving Goku the advantage. Balancing on a large piece of stone that was slowly dissolving in the hydrochloric acid, Goku immediately begin to think of a way to escape. "Well, I don't think I'll make it alive if I try to go out through the back door..." Noticing other floating slabs of rock leading up the lake of the corrosive liquid, Goku jumped from the one he stood on to another, then another and another. As he progressed crossing the acid, he noticed a wide opening in the roof of the sticky cave. "That must be where I came in." 

All around him, the festering lake carried chips of rock that couldn't be digested, remains of species of all kinds, among other things Goku had trouble identifying. However, distinguishing the various articles collecting in the beast's belly was not the task at hand. Some how Goku had to get through the hole at the top and by observing the stomach's structure, he had already figured out a way. From what he could see, the slick lining of the creature's stomach appeared rigid like a cliff. "I bet that if I skip up the walls fast enough, I can make it to the opening." He mumbled. Noticing his thin rock floor was getting smaller and smaller by the minute, he knew he only had one try to get it right. He crouched low to build enough tension in his leg muscles and inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing..." And Goku jumped high in the air towards the pink fleshy walls to begin his quick ascension to the top. 

~~~

Howling violently, the Pohwella had easily found the group of surviving saiyans and chased them about the black pit. Brolli, who the Pohwella had overlooked, sat in the corner sulking miserably, too depressed to move while the rest of the prisoners ran about frantically in the dark to keep from being eaten. "Goku..." he wailed miserably. "...gone..." His heart heavy and tight, Brolli barely noticed a moist droplet streak down his face and plop into his lap. "He's gone." 

Toma found himself the unluckiest at the moment for the Pohwella had singled him out among the others and was pursuing him indefatigably. Across trenches and stone boulders, Toma leapt and jumped nimbly while the creature plowed through all obstacles callously, tailing the middle-aged saiyan like a hungry chicken chasing a worm. //This is just great. That Ginyu has gone mad without a doubt.// Toma looked about desperately for some sign of escape and spotted Brolli crouched low along with a few other prisoners seeking the sanctuary of the burly saiyan. //There! Maybe he'll be able to handle this thing .// He bounded for the gathering of prisoners, leading the beast towards them in hopes that it would leave him alone and occupy itself with someone else for the time being. However, as Toma attempted to pull away from the others, a gigantic mass approached him from the front so fast he had no time to react. Everything was bright for a few seconds, the only source of light for him, as Toma lay on is back staring at what he could make out, the dim ceiling of the abyss where the slate floors had sealed up. His entire body stung and it hurt to simply breathe. What in the hell was that? Wearily, he widened his eyes and sat up straight noticing what had obviously slammed into him. A tail? Sure enough, a snake-like figure twitched anxiously at the tip and grew thicker as his dark-enabled eyes moved up the black shape of the beast. 

It was then that he realized, along with the other prisoners he came across, he was trapped. 

Toma glared at Brolli. "Do something! You're strong enough to!!" Yet Brolli sat there, ignorant to Toma's plea, or any one else's. Toma's breath hitched in disbelief and his fists balled together tightly. A hot, putrid wind blew cross Toma's face as the other cellmates pressed close around him. It prickled the hairs on his neck. Fear. It coursed through his nerves like acid. Toma had gone so long without experiencing fear he hardly recognized that he was in fact afraid. Afraid of what? Dying? That would have been the perfect solution to his story book. This was it. //Looks like I'll be able to see you again, koi.// Toma closed his eyes, preparing himself for death. //I just wished it could end a better way.// 

But the anticipated blow never came. Minutes of silence passed but the creature remained unmoving. Peeking with one eye curiously, Toma could decipher the Pohwella's jaws opening and shutting awkwardly, but that was just about all he could manage to see before a terrified, sweaty palm clobbered him in the nose in the confusion. 

~~~

Goku could hear voices as he pulled himself up the tight tunnel of muscle. Forcing his way up what he assumed to be the throat, Goku climbed upon a slippery, steamy surface covered in miniscule bumps. //Great, this must be the tongue, which means I'm close to getting out of this thing.// Pressing his hands flat against the roof, Goku stood up with tremendous force and witnessed rows and rows of teeth before him separate ahead. But the Pohwella caught on, surprised that he had not been digested, and clamped its jaws shut. //Oh no you don't...// Goku struggled back and forth with the mouth of the creature, fighting to stay alive when finally, his arms gave out and its jaws snapped tight. He sat there, choking on his own saliva while wrestling to keep from being swallowed again. Desperation, anger, fear, tons of emotions rose up inside of him violently, and his body began to tingle. with one last hope, he gave a feral scream and exploded in self-produced light. 

~~~

"What's it doing?" 

"I dunno, did it eat somebody already?"

"No, I don't hear any bones crunching." 

"Yeah, maybe it's thinking..." 

//Idiots.// Toma thought to himself. Then, like lightning, its struck him. For the first time in a long time, he felt it again. The sensation of ki. //Could it be?// 

Waves of light erupted from the head of the Pohwella as its piercing screech echoed throughout the cavern. With a loud 'crackle,' the monster's head exploded leaving a burning Goku in its place. Toma watched, too stunned to believe any of what was happening. //Like a god!// Toma shivered as Goku gently landed down on the rocky soil and stood there for a moment with an unreadable expression upon his face. 

Brolli's head shot up. 

"Goku!!" 

Goku smiled and sighed heavily as the glowing aura dissipated and he stumbled forward, falling against Brolli's chest just in time. "Hey." He stammered quietly. And at once, every living saiyan erupted into cheer. 

~~~

Ginyu coughed slightly as he reclined in his seat. "Well, it's been awfully quiet down there. I guess we should open the roofs and see who--or what's left." He laughed cruelly as he pressed a small button on the remote control. The panels slid open slowly, revealing blood and bones scattered all over the hollow. Pillars crumbled, dust settled, and calm set over the once battle field of survival. He smirked. The scene of death and destruction always brought him a sense of authority. But something disturbing caught his attention. Lurching forward in his seat a bit too quickly, he narrowed his eyes at what he saw. 

There on the floor was the actual Pohwella beast sans a head and that damned Goku being lifted up like a king. "NO!" he cried. "That's impossible. He-He can't DO that!" He slammed his fist down upon Guldo's head, who had unfortunately stood next to him atop the high platform positioned over the arena. 

Jeice commented casually, "Guess we *will* have to resort to plan B." The orange haired-warrior scratched his chin in disappointment. "Pity. He really is a beautiful little thing." 

"Why, Jeice, are you falling for him over me?" Burta asked coolly with his thick blue arms neatly folded across his chest. 

The smaller man laughed. "Yeah," he replied sarcastically. "I'm drooling over that monkey man. He's way sexier than you, Burta." He turned to press himself against the strong warrior. "You know I could never love anyone else but you." They laughed quietly and kissed. 

"Blech." Ginyu growled at the two teammates and quickly refocused his hatred towards Goku. "That runt is going down, if it's the last thing I do. No one makes a mockery of my prison." He squeezed his fist together so harshly he ended up crushing the controller in his violet hand. 

"No one." 

~~~

Goku sighed and let his head rest upon Brolli's mighty shoulder. His entire head was numb and he felt incredibally nauseated. They sat together on the tiled floor of the shower stall, Goku straddling Brolli's hips, allowing hot water to cover them both. Strong, placid hands massaged worn back muscles, stringing sweet moans from the smaller man. Despite the fact that Goku had saved many of the saiyans from being eaten that day, Goku felt so much safer in his cellmate's arms; being cradled and coddled gave him a sense of belonging in a world of torment and tests. He felt so tired though, more worn out than usual. All over, a dreary sensation had washed over him and the area around his ki restraint itched menacingly. 

Goku's eyes shot open as a hand crept down his chest and between his thighs; he closed them again, automatically spreading his legs a bit to allow Brolli easier access. With one fluid motion, Brolli gripped Goku's already swollen member firmly, and held it still. The slighter saiyan hissed between his teeth and gripped the other's shoulders, implanting fingernails in milky flesh. Brolli smiled warmly and closed his grip tighter. Goku arched back, letting out a lengthy whimper as he came in the large palm like a virgin. He rested against the broad chest and lapped at the pillar-like neck like an obedient slave. The muscular saiyan ran his cream covered hands through dampened locks. "Beautiful." He turned his head so his lips would meet Goku's and engaged his partner in a long, heart-felt kiss. 

Goku relaxed and kissed back. Moments like these felt good; being intimate with Brolli was like an escape for him. It was almost as if he were being rewarded with such rich pleasure for overcoming Ginyu's maniacal tasks each day. Goku did wonder however, how he and Brolli's relationship developed so rapidly. Perhaps, getting snatched from home, having your fiancee murdered and being thrown in a concentration camp within one month could cause slight discomfort on one's mental status. If anything, Goku needed somebody, anybody. And Brolli was the only one there who's eyes shined with innocence. Sure, he ruled the other saiyans with fear. But Goku saw right past that. After knowing the real, sweet, gentle Brolli, Goku had somehow become attached to him like a boy to a new puppy. Brolli, Goku concluded, was someone he could honestly trust...with his life, his friendship, and his happiness. //I think I really do love him.// 

Brolli wrapped his arms around Goku, supporting him easily, and stood as the water from the showers shut off. Taking him to the main area of the bathroom, he bound a soft towel about Goku's body and himself loosely. No need in putting on clothes if they were going to be removed soon. Quietly, he swept Goku into their cell and watched as the deep, blue lasers sealed them in. 

It was especially quiet that night, since many of the saiyans on Goku's floor had been a meal earlier that day. But the silence did not bother them that much as the larger saiyan placed his warm cell mate on the cot. And that night, Brolli took him over and over again.

AN: I think it's a little short, but no cliffhanger in this chap. Well, not really anyways. ^^;; I'm workin' on puttin my site up and around more. I've been so busy over the holidays, but in time, I'll get to it! 

Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Next Chap. I must say this is one of the longest stories I've ever written. I think... .o.O

Warnings: Violence, sap, death, angst, lemon blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me. 

Jeice looked around the smooth, stone court at all the saiyans doing nothing important. Ginyu had been on leave to a Jail District council so he was left in charge. Strolling about aimlessly he ran his gaze over all the young men and boys sweating under the pale reddish noon sun. They wrestled and talked casually, glad that for once, they didn't have to participate in a life or death threatening game. But Jeice was looking for one man in particular who he had been searching for all day. //I've checked everywhere: the cafeteria, the gym, the showers, the cells. How can I find him? Damn saiyans, they all look alike.// Skimming over the bunch, he couldn't find him. Just as he was about to turn around, wild-uncut hair caught him from the corner of his eye. Jeice smirked. "Bingo..."

~~~

Goku sat on the side of the building next to Brolli who laid with his head on Goku's shoulder. Goku smiled and inhaled deeply the scent of the larger saiyan's rich purple locks. It had been so long ago since Goku's arrival at the prison that he had lost count of the days. He gazed into the sky, watching as alien bird-like creatures flew over head and sighed. Freedom. Something they had that he didn't. //One day...// he thought. He pondered over the possibility of breaking free from this madhouse. If he did, where would he go? What would he do? Could he go back to earth? He could live with Brolli, together in the country side. Beautiful miles of green meadows and trees, a crystal blue lake he imagined. All of it surrounded a humble cottage with a white picket fence. Goku laughed. //I dream like a woman...// 

Brolli stirred from the relaxing moment and turned to look at his cell mate. "Bathroom. Be right Back," he said briefly before rising to leave. Goku nodded and watched him walk off. Stretching languidly, he folded his arms behind his head to function as a cushion and closed his eyes, relishing in the sunlight. 

But his moment of leisure was soon ended as a white, gloved hand snatched him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up and around the corner of the building. With a forceful 'thud' Goku was slammed against the wall to meet a crop of pearl fluff, orange skin and a devilish smirk. 

"Well," Jeice spoke lowly, "looks like I've finally found you." 

Goku's eyes widened as a white, leather-covered hand stroked the side of his pale cheek gently, rough fingers trailing lower to his lips and parting them with his thumb alone. Instantly, he froze; the fear and unevenness of Goku's first encounter with any Ginyu member, let alone Jeice surfaced once more. 

The assistant overseer pushed his hips firmly into trembling thighs, snickering cruelly has he fisted a hand full of hair and bit down on the sweaty exposed neck that glistened in the sun. The saiyan wanted to scream, wanted to fight back, anything but sit there and suffer from the commanding guard's fondling. However his body betrayed him of any form of struggle. 

Jeice noticed the still of the prisoner and licked his lips sensuously. "Why so shy? We've met before...haven't we?" Letting out a soft moan, the orange-skinned alien ground his need into Goku's leg, completely uncaring of the height difference they held. "How 'bout you and I get to...know each other better...?" he breathed as he slid a hand behind the taller man to cup his rump. 

Goku gulped nervously while doing everything in his power to keep from shivering, his own hands pinned tightly by his sides. What was this guy's deal? Why pick him out of all the saiyans in the entire prison? Maybe it was his popularity among the hopeless, or the fact that he was rather new, or his relationship with Brolli. Goku lost his thought of deduction when he sensed smooth fingertips gliding below the waist belt of his pants. One name cried out for help in his mind. //Brolli!!// 

Quickly flushing the urinal, Brolli pulled up his pants and walked lightly out of the bathroom. Excited to get back to Goku, he pushed past the crowds outside only to find that Goku wasn't where he left him. He looked around the court but found no sign of his fellow saiyan. "Goku?" he called out. No answer. "Goku??" His calls began to grow desperate. Blood racing and knuckles whitening, Brolli quick-scanned over the sea of muddled prisoners. Suddenly a sharp pang of fear slapped him in the face. He could feel Goku's distress and instantly bounded towards the source. Pushing frantically past others, Brolli turned the corner to hear sinister laughter mixed with audible struggling. 

The burly prisoner's eyes narrowed at the sight of his lover being shoved against the wall, molested like an animal. Prisoner or no, Brolli planned to end this enraging event in a heart beat. His blood level was nearly at the point of boiling now, and his eyes glistened red with rage. He pointed an accusing finger at Jeice and shouted, "You!" Storming over towards the vulgar squad member, Brolli jerked him back away from Goku by the mane and held him off the ground kicking and screaming in pain. 

"You filthy monkey! How dare you treat a commanding officer in such manner, when I get free I'll--Ah!!" The burly saiyan tightened his grip considerably and lifted the short man so their eyes met. He spoke lowly with as much menace and venom in his voice as possible. "You pay for touching Goku like that...." 

Goku sighed in relief briefly before watching Brolli haul Jeice into the air. By now, a few other prisoners had gathered to watch the scene taking place behind the building. It was unfortunate for Jeice that he had picked a spot where there were few security camera units to monitor that specific area. Jeice's scalp pulsed considerably while Brolli hoisted the man against a brick wall roughly. Other saiyan prisoners cheered on the bigger man, glad to see some form of retribution taking place in the halls of the maniacal concentration camp. Goku grimaced as each painful blow was inflicted on the guard; he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul. 

Stepping forward timidly, Goku put his arm on Brolli's massive bicep. "B-Brolli, please. I-I think he's had enough, don't you?" But Brolli listened with deaf ears and continued to literally beat the shit out of Jeice. Punches rained on the overseer's delicate angel face and armor, cracking both in several places. 

It amazed everyone, especially Jeice that Brolli could withstand the obvious shock patterns given off by the ki-dampening collar he wore while delivering an old-fashion ass-whuping. 

Jeice's nose and lips dripped heavily with blood, his scalp aching mercilessly as Brolli battered him to no ends. He meagerly attempted to block by raising his arms; a useless defense as he grabbed one of the gloved wrists and twisted it backwards farther than it was designed to go. 

Pop! 

Jeice's pupils dilated. 

Another haunting snap, and pain bit the guard in the hands worse than any other burning sensation his body noted. His panicked expression moved to view the completely reversed position of his hand, blood stained the leathery enclosure. 

Goku's heart jumped frantically. "Brolli. Please, end it now." He begged.

That request, Brolli did hear, however misinterpreted. Leaving the broken limb, the large saiyan gripped Jeice's exposed throat and closed calloused fingers around the barrel tightly. He moved his head close to the orange man's and bared sparkling canines. "You..." Jeice coughed as his air supply was firmly shut off. "Hurt..." He could feel the strong bones in his neck giving way to the intense pressure, "Goku." And with the final word, Brolli cleanly snapped Jeice's neck, the guard's body going limp for the rest of eternity. 

All saiyans gathered around the spectacle went silent, unbelieving the sight they had witnessed. Impossible. One of their own kind had easily beaten and killed a Ginyu. If Brolli had this kind of power all along, why wait until now to show it. What had he been missing all his life to hamper such abilities? 

"Goku?" Brolli breathed nervously as he turned to look at his cellmate, his soulful eyes resembling that of a puppy that had done something it known it shouldn't have. He dropped the body instantly, forgetting all about the dead Ginyu to embrace Goku, asking for forgiveness with those big black eyes alone. Goku fell into the strong arms that had just murdered. 

"Dear god, Brolli. What have you done?" He murmured, staring at the warm, lifeless body draped against the side of the building drenched in blood and shards of armor. Although the two saiyans felt pure shame and fear wash over them, the rest gathered around erupted in a cheer of triumph. 

But the real battle had only just begun....

Sulking at the mess hall table, Goku made sure to avoid Brolli the rest of the afternoon, straying from all the familiar places they usually were. He had beheld the unjust deaths of many others before. But many other prisoners were proud of what had taken place, glad to see one of the enemy suffer at the hands of their own kind. 

Toma strolled up to the younger saiyan and set his tray beside him. "Aren't ya gonna eat?" He shoved a forkful of grey mush in his chops and chewed quickly trying to ignore the foul taste as much as possible. 

Goku sighed and shook his head, his dismal gaze still focused on the cool, metal table. They were both silent; Toma squirmed, not used to the usually bright and cheery Goku being so depressing. "Look, what happened today was not your fault at all. That pansy, pretty boy had it coming to him and he obviously learned the hard way." Still, Goku kept silent, too much to say and yet his conscience at a lost for rationing conversation. Minutes of hush crept over them again. "The others and I promised not to tell. We managed to start a fire and destroy the body. Jeice was a Aranhado-jin. Lucky for us all that his body was flammable. If you're worried about Ginyu or the others finding out, we all swore to secrecy about this." But the assure of concealment did not faze Goku's hopeless attitude. It was Toma's turn to sigh as he put down his fork in dire frustration. "You know, he did it because he loves you." 

Goku's eyes widened as he held his breath for a split second before glaring down at the table again, concentrating on nothing. 

//Kami, he looks just like his father.// Wrinkling his brow, Toma also looked down at the warbled goop on the plastic tray. 

"You miss him so much." Toma looked at Goku who had finally gained the will to speak. "I can see it in your eyes everyday." Goku gave a genuine smile as he stood from the table. "But your patience and loyalty will pay off. Stay strong, Toma. He won't stop waiting till you're there." 

Before Toma could ask, Goku was gone. Giving the retreating figure a quizzical glance, he pondered over his words. "He won't stop waiting...?" At that moment, a rush of warmth filled his body. //Bardocku-san// 

~~~

Goku sighed as the hot water pelted his skin, the wearies of the day washed away down the drain. He glared at the slurred reflection of himself in the shine of the off white tiles. How could he let what happened today transpire. It had been horrible to witness even though his assaulter had somewhat deserved it. And to think of the repercussions that were surely going to come back upon Brolli and him both. Thinking of which, the muscular saiyan strolled in behind his cellmate cautiously, unsure of how Goku felt at that exact moment. "G--Goku...?" 

Putting on his best smile, Goku turned to look at the large man and instantly melted under the childish gaze Brolli expressed. How could he stay afraid or angry at such a guy? He didn't mean to honestly to kill Jeice; it was just that protective side that couldn't be contained. Bulky arms wrapped about the confused young saiyan, keeping him there in a sensual embrace. "Goku..." Brolli breathed against his slick ear. Goku moaned as he felt the hard evidence of his fellow saiyans arousal upon the small of his back. 

As if he knew what Brolli was thinking, Goku nodded and closed his eyes and leaned on the slippery wall in front of him. Lowering his head, he caught his breath as Brolli penetrated him, sliding in slowly while pressing his large barrel chest on Goku's silky smooth back, warm hands holding tense thighs, spreading them gently. Best enjoy it while he could. Something in the depths of his mind told Goku this may very well be his last time to be with Brolli. Tears of sorrow and passion dripped from his eyes. How could he have come to love such a gentle yet frightening monster? Was it fate, accident, or something far beyond the reaches of both concepts? The smaller prisoner lost his train of thought when that massive tip pounded his sweet spot and he let out a cry of ecstasy. Yes, tonight was definitely going to be the last time they had. Best to give it his all, to let loose and have the time of his life. Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, uncaring to anyone who might have heard. 

A soft smile pressed on Brolli's lips. He had never heard Goku voice his passion in such a manner and purposefully angled himself to hit that hidden point every time. Goku bucked back, shouting his cellmate's name repeatedly for the entire planet. 

Toma smirked as he easily heard Brolli's name ring throughout the showers. //Heh...horny little kids...// He listened with indifference and casually continued to bathe himself under the hot spray. 

Raditz clenched his fists, his knuckles practically glowing white. He stormed out of the showers in a rage and headed down the hall. //This is going to stop. Mark my words, brother.// 

Brolli sank his canines into Goku's neck and gripped his hips, thrusting powerfully into the wanton body below without mercy. Goku cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, though most of it was paradise to his senses. Little by little, Brolli's large hands slid up Goku's lithe body and twined fingers with his mate's, tightening and loosening with each pleasing thrust. Goku tossed his head back, his throat raged aloud while droplets trickled down his face and neck. God it felt so damn good. //Just being with him like this, makes me feel...so...free...// 

The seme warrior hiked a leg up on Goku's hips, driving in and out of the constricted heat brusquely and together they danced under the waterfall. Goku lifted his head high and called out raspily before his body exploded liquid fire, followed by Brolli shortly there after. They stood there for a moment, their minds a blank. Then, without warning, Goku turned about face and embraced Brolli, and he began to sob. Slightly baffled, Brolli buried his nose in the mess of soggy black locks and sighed, squeezing his arms around the broken down man. "I'll always love you, Goku. Always be there for you." He murmured comfortingly.

~~~

Goku sat in a field across from Bulma who was laying in a pale blue gown staring at the endless sky. 

"And he snapped his neck, just like that." Goku finished. They were both quiet, basking in the moment of the warm sun, even if it was only a dream world. Goku had found comfort in conversing with the ghost of Bulma, using her advice as strength and will to live on in the off-world prison. " I mean, it was so frightening because I've never seen him so...angry like that. Well, there was this one time in the shower, but it was just so scary. You should have seen the look in his eyes." 

She continued to look upon the blue expanse, her expression emotionless. "Hmm..." She picked her words carefully. "Strange...I don't think he would have killed him over hurting you. Something else controls his aggressiveness." 

Goku tilted his neck to look at his former love oddly. "Controlling him? Like what? Some type of demon?" He was dressed in his original orange gi, Muten Roshi symbol on the breast and all.

Bulma sighed, her blue locks fluttering in the breeze as she sat up to look at Goku directly. "I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem that Brolli himself is capable of doing such a thing, despite the fact that he is saiyan." 

Goku raised an eyebrow curiously. "What makes you think that?" 

She chuckled and gazed out among the tall grass in the dream world. "I've seen you and him, the way you two get along so well and play around. He's so a lot like you in so many ways. You both emit intense positive energy waves in a world of negativity. But, I think there's something hidden inside his mind that comes out when provoked, like a caged, unfed tiger. If you ask me, Brolli is a complete Dr. Jeckyl--Mr. Hide case." 

Goku's eyes wavered deep in concentration. "But if that's the case--then I wonder why--" Without warning, the world decimated into nothingness as his eyes shot open out of sleep. 

"Murderers! We'll have your heads for this!" Angry shouts rose in the cell as Ginyu himself, along with the rest of the remaining force and several guards crowded into the cell and dragged the unaware saiyans off the hard cot and onto the floor. Confused. Unsuspecting. Goku whirled his head about wondering what the hell was going on until realization hit him square in the jaw, in the form of Burta's fist. Obviously, they had noticed one of their members was missing.

A mighty roar rumbled in the cell as Brolli towered up and swung down at a few guards, knocking several off their feet. However the others came prepared, springing into action as they slammed locks on thick wrists and ankles. Shackled like an elephant in the circus, Brolli twisted and jerked violently in an attempt to break free, though his endeavors were futile. Goku was also quickly bound by braces and chains, but he did not struggle. He looked on with agony as the guards probed his love with ki mallets, their intense electric ki shock sending sparks fizzling all over the room in order to stun the wild prisoner. Brolli let out a shriek of pain while he visibly cried. 

//Oh god...// Goku's heart drop as he witnessed for the very first time in his life, the huge man shed tears. 

"Goku!!" He wailed miserably as they were both dragged out of their cell and apart from each other, Goku to the left and Brolli the right. //Can't take me away from him. Need him. Must get out!// "Goku!" Tears freely streamed down his face and his eyes were red as he reached out for the only man who truly ever cared about and vice versa. "Please! No!" He pleaded. "No take him from Brolli! Don't! GOKU!" 

In that instant, Brolli burst into flames, a cool blue aura surrounding him and his eyes flickered green. His hair bled yellow as he let out a roar of defiance. But the attendants were quicker and stifled the draft of power before it could escalate with more vicious shocks to the neck and torso. Burning flesh and extra sparks flooded the darkened hallway. 

Suddenly, a surge of adrenaline rushed through the smaller saiyan's veins. He jerked from hefty arms and bolted down the hall, however he did not make it far since Ginyu snatched him back by the collar of his jump suit. A menacing growl erupted from the warden. "Oh no you don't..." And with a chop to the back of the neck, Ginyu knocked Goku out. "Take him to the room. He'll learn what happens when you commit a felony here." A smirk formed on icy, violet lips revealing the tips of pointed fangs. //There's no way out of this one now, boy.// Ginyu turned back to see that the others had finally subdued the berserk saiyan and were able to hoist him down the rest of the way. //As for him...I'll let Frieza deal with it...// With a sharp ninety-degree turn, he stalked down to tend to what he had been thirsting to get his hands on for a very long time. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Here's the 12th chapter. Wow...this is getting pretty long ^-^;;; 

Warnings: A lil Goku bashing, language

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me. 

"Wake up!" A brute slap to the face roused an unconscious Goku who had been once again strapped to a metal chair, this time with ki restraints on both arms, legs, and neck. It was deja vu all over again. He didn't bother struggling since he already knew where he was and why. The stinging pain of the slap tingled harshly. All he could think about at the moment was where did they take Brolli. "You dis-GUST me! Do you know the penalty for attacking, let alone *murdering* a high ranking officer?!" Goku remained silent as Ginyu barked. The warden leaned in close to Goku's face, rancid breath filling sensitive nostrils. "You will pay. That I guarantee..." Goku said nothing, as the Ginyu spat in his eyes. 

Brimming with so much rage, Ginyu stormed out the room, meeting up with the rest of the members. Burta stood erect holding one of Jeice's gloves, stained and ruined with heavy splotches of blood. "Gone," his raspy voice murmured. Recoome sat in a overstuffed plush chair leaning his head on his hand in a bored fashion. Personally, he thought the entire crew was overreacting and could have easily found another warrior to replace Jeice. 

Just then, Guldo rushed forward to make an announcement. Captain Ginyu, sir. "His ship has arrived." Everyone's eyes in the room widened, looking expectantly towards Ginyu, a sense of foreboding shadowed Goku then even though he was by himself. All feared *him.* 

Facing the door of the ice cold room that held their most wanted prisoner, Ginyu rubbed his hands together readily. "Good. He'll know just what to do." 

~~~

White, pale feet clopped down the metal hallways. Black toenails reflected the brilliant ceiling lights implanted in the roof above sharply. He wasn't in his usual hover pod today. No. This matter was too formal for that. A long, pink-tipped tail swished to and fro in sync with the movements of his stride. Cool black eyes narrowed at the door he approached, blood tinted lips frowning in displeasure. Frieza was surely in no mood to deal with this incompetent force today. The airlock door slid open automatically and he glared at the four remaining fighters as he slowly ambled in. Looking around at the odd bunch he turned his nose up in disdain. "I heard what happened to Jeice. Show me the one..." 

Ginyu stood up stiffly and bowed at the waist. "Y-Yes, Master Frieza. Right this way." He beckoned towards another door that was solid metal, bolted around the sides with a single knob. Creaking open slowly, the warden revealed Goku, strapped down in a chair sitting right in the middle of the freezing cold room.

Goku could feel his entire body stop functioning as the room temperature dropped significantly from the iciness the lizard lord gave off. He kept his head down, afraid to meet the eyes of the man so many had feared. Something deep within recognized that man, barely, but it was there. This Frieza character had come to the prison before, almost a year ago, and took another saiyan away to the "labs." No one had heard from him again. That lizard was the same man from then! 

The icy tyrant took his time as he walked up to the restrained saiyan. Tapping the scouter over his eye, he checked the reading on Goku's power level. One-hundred fifty. Inspecting his physical status once more thoroughly, Frieza snarled and turned towards the head warden. "*This* is the man that so easily killed Jeice?" Shocked out of his wits at the sudden out burst, Ginyu stuttered. "What is this, some kind of joke?" Frieza's eyes narrowed deathly at the commanding officer. 

Shaking his hands in front of his face frantically in defense, Ginyu weakly countered. "N-No, no, sir. We got reports that THIS one right here murdered Jeice." 

"Actually," a voice behind them all spoke up as the other door leading to the first room slid open. "It was Brolli who killed Jeice. However, he was the one who persuaded the entire affair." The others jerked around to see a tall, broad saiyan with flowing hair that ended at his ankles. 

//Raditz?!// Goku's head shot up to see the devilish gleam in his brother's eyes. //How could you, brother?// 

Frieza leaned his head to the side, glancing back at the other prisoner tied down. Upon looking closer, his eyes twitched in shock. "Bardock? Impossible..." 

Ginyu corrected. "Sir, that would be his son, Kakarrot. But the others call him Goku for some odd reason." He paused for a moment to glare at the beaten man. "Some how he's won the attentions of that over-grown ape, Brolli, and has been here stirring up the others through him ever since he got here." Before Ginyu could continue his little sermon, Frieza held up a hand to signal him for silence. 

Stepping closer, he smirked. "Yes...now I see it. He looks exactly like Bardock, and from what I hear, has the same conniving, instigating personality as his poor excuse for a father as well." Raditz glowered at the crude remark about his father but kept his tongue nonetheless. 

The entire room was silent for a moment before the warden spoke up once more. "So what do you suggest we should do, sir? I propose we kill him. A life for a life you know. It's only fair to do... " 

Frieza thought for a while. He didn't care too much for Jeice particularly however he did begin to contemplate the consequences of allowing one of the prisoners to get away with murder of a superior officer in general. If he were to stir up the other saiyans in a rebellion, there could be serious trouble from it. "No." Ginyu raised a hairless brow warily. "Death is...too easy." Circling the captured quarry like a vicious vulture, a devious plan formed in Frieza's head. Blood-red lips smirked as he left the room and closed the door the prisoner's room; he wouldn't need to hear what they had in store for him...

~~~

Goku had drifted asleep in the chair long ago, his body retaining what little heat it could barely keep after encountering the ice lord himself. However, a sharp jerk rudely awoke him from the desperate rest he needed. Goku looked around to see that he was being roughly yanked from the metal restraints and hauled down the hall once more. Past two sets of double doors, up three flights of crumbling stairs and out on to the gray expanse of the vacant concrete lot, Goku was stripped and pushed face-first against an freezing-cold wall, four heavy shackles holding his wrists and ankles in place. He shivered violently. 

//What the hell are they about to do?// He could barely see anything though he could hear faint whispers growing louder with the sound of many footsteps. A stinky cackle rumbled from directly behind his ear. 

"You *won't* be able to snake your way out of this, boy." Ginyu purred while running a hand down Goku's back making Goku cringe in violation and even more trepidation. 

~~~

Toma's brow worried in deep thought. He had heard about the commotion at Goku and Brolli's cell. All he knew was that they had both been dramatically dragged away from each other in the midst of the night and no one had heard from either one in three days. "God, what have they done with you, Kakarrot?" he muttered quietly as he and the rest of the imprisoned warriors filed out onto the blacktop. 

" Hey! Isn't that Goku?"

Suddenly, stirring grew in the crowd. Toma awoke from his train of grave thought. 

"Woah, that *is* Goku up there! What the hell are they doing to him?!" a common saiyan murmured to another.

Recklessly, Toma shoved his way past the others in order to get a closer look. "Goku?" He froze in terror as Ginyu himself stood with a fiery laser whip in one hand, the other extended to the crowd. 

"As you all know," Ginyu started, "this, troublemaker here, was the cause of the murder of a high ranked commanding officer. And now, he will be severely punished. This is a lesson to all of you! This is what happens when you try to test the system." Winding his arm back, Ginyu struck Goku's bare back with the lasers searing marks into his flesh; the burning stench covered at least two rows of people watching up front. 

That thing hurt like hell to say. redundantly. It was as if he were being scorched and frozen all at once. Despite the biting pain however, Goku kept his screams of agony inside because there was no way he was going to give Ginyu the pleasure of hearing such from him. Losing count of the lashes after twenty-four when the pain had become unbearable, the battered saiyan all but passed out at the altar. His entire body had gone numb and he his eyes throbbed tightly, throwing away their will to cry; scorch marks lined his back as though he had been roasting on a grill. 

All were quiet, silently lamenting for the strong warrior's pain. But Toma could take no more and protested. "Stop! You're killing him!" Ginyu paused and grinned at the spoken saiyan in the crowd. 

"But my boy...that's the idea..." A loud snap of the buzzing whip sliced across the already burnt back of the persecuted saiyan. Cackling proudly he pulled Goku's head back by the mane, slithering his tongue up a cold, dry cheek. "Tell them! Tell them how weak you are, and how you were a fool to challenge us!" 

Toma narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Why were they hounding Goku when it wasn't him who had killed Jeice? 

Ginyu purred sadistically in Goku's ear while the heat emitting from the laser whip melted already charred skin upon his back. But Goku was saiyan, and saiyans were known mostly for their stubbornness. 

"N-Never. I'll never bow to you or any of the bastards that run this hell." He growled loud enough for the audience to hear. They all erupted in cheers and laughter of support. Raising their fists high, they all protested together. _The bastards. _Gritting his teeth tightly, Goku summoned as much strength as his body could provide and ripped one hand free from the iron-like shackle that rendered him, then another. Tugging at his feet, he emancipated both ankles and stood tall, naked and proud in front of the people, his people. Toma smirked. //Just like your father.// 

Huffing in total anger, Ginyu seized Goku by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "I'll kill you!" The firm grip narrowed as he hoisted him high into the air and said, "I'll snap your neck right now, you conniving ass." //You WON'T make a fool of me! I refuse you that notion right here, right now!// 

Goku gave a strangled laugh as he twisted his head to look at the sky. "Go ahead, kill me. It won't make much of a difference." Prisoners watched their hero dance on coals of fire, taunting and bantering with the warden himself, amazed at Goku's audacity and courage to do what they had so much as feared years ago. "You can't keep all of us here forever. You *won't* keep all of us here forever." He turned his attentions to his own kind. "Listen! I-I know you've been oppressed but if you all tr-try hard enough, you can break free from here. Individually, you may not be able to beat them, but together you--AH!!" 

Ginyu quickly silenced Goku's remonstration with the hot laser wrapped around his waist, burning precious goods. He dropped Goku on the deck carelessly and kicked him in the ribs.

"You all are nothing but saiyan dogs! Apes! Uncivilized oafs defiling the universe with your mere existence!" The captain pointed an accusing finger at all of the spectators. "You'll be here for the rest of your worthless--miserable--lives!!" 

Goku grinned and chortled. "You damned fool," he muttered before passing out due to the lack of energy. Because at that moment, the hundreds of saiyans that did not take kindly to Ginyu's words began to storm the stage, taking revenge for Goku's humiliation along with their own. 

~~~~

He woke there a few hours ago feeling hungry and agitated. As far as knowing how long he had been there, he could not tell. Cerulean laser bars hummed sinisterly sealing off the only entrance and exit, the rest of the container was solid, gray, firm. Just how long had it been any way? At most a few day, no longer than two or three with no food or water. 

__

Caged, like an animal. I am an animal, to them anyways. They stole him from me, without warning, without shame. Devils, bastards, selfish sadistic pricks! All of them will pay. Each and every single one of them, those who hurt me. Hurt him. 

Complex thoughts raced through his mind, like a flurry of confused fish in the sea. Anger, bile, tears, sadness, it all began to build a tower inside, a tower like no other. It was sub-zero; he was naked, and yet it felt so damned hot, sweltering, melting. 

A thin echo caught his sensitive saiyan ears. Clop, clop, clop, clop... Those footsteps grew louder becoming a decrescendo of thunderous rain drops. It was hard to see, everything so dark and shadowed over of course. The only thing Brolli could make out were the tables and medical desks. He had never been to this wing before, never realized it existed. Black auras danced about, appearing to whisper deadly secrets to one another. A steel door opened from a distance, light rushing in, attempting to battle the dark, but it failed. There was not enough to defeat the inky depths before the heavy door slammed shut again. Two. That's how many had entered the room, Brolli noticed. A tall one, and a much shorter one. 

"This is the one, they tell me, who slew Jeice, Papa." A thick voice shattered the quiet, hammering it down with a battering ram. Those thundering raindrops pounded the high expanded walls as they moved closer. Brolli didn't bother straining his eyes, the light blue laser bars not providing enough illumination to see right outside the confinement. He could tell that they were right on the other side though, barely an inch away from the surface of the detaining cell, watching with sick amusement. "Tell me, are you cold?"

__

You disgusting freak, show yourself! Face me and stop being the coward that you are! Caging me for your own entertainment like some side show...

Was what he wanted to say, unfortunately, fate cursed him with a lame tongue, so everything that came out made him sound simple, stupid, a mind of a full-grown man mended with the mouth of a three-year old. The words came out very, spaced apart and slow, with a low, unsure tone.

"Fuck you," an extremely angry three-year old. 

A deep chuckle, "Articulate as well, I see." Dim lights sputtered to life, revealing Frieza, the nasty creature who had murdered his father so long ago alongside a much taller version of the lord. His horns were much larger, smoother, more defined, unlike the stout pair that Frieza wore. And he had called him "Papa." Frieza's father, Brolli deducted as much. 

Saiyan nostrils lifted into the air, there far more than two in the room now. Sensing about ten or twenty more, the saiyan growled apprehensively, unsure of what the two ice-jin's were planning. White reflected off the shifting figures in the back, lab coats? He had noticed the medical supplies earlier, perhaps he was in an infirmary? Shuffling, commotion of all sorts took place behind the two, making Brolli frustrated at the level of secrecy in how it was being conducted. Metal clinked together, tools of some sort, wheels squeaked, clothes rustled in the chilly, brisk room. Keeping his head, down the saiyan focused with his ears alone, knowing that his eyes weren't going to be reliable. 

__

There's twenty-two, no, twenty-three of them, all of them in lab coats. Doctors and surgeons no doubt. Probably going to test me, or experiment on me like the others. 

Frieza turned to the dim recesses. "Is it ready yet?" 

"Yes, sir. All the equipment is set up." Nodding towards another, the smaller changeling grinned, signaling a man across the room to flip some type of switch. The blue laser bars dissipated, leaving the prisoner inside unrestrained, unguarded. He sat there for a second thinking. Obviously this was some sort of trick, or lure. They were expecting him to attack, rear up, or something. Instead, he stayed put, legs folded, arms hanging limply by his sides. 

Black, solid horns tilted in question. "The bars are up, don't you want to leave now?" 

Brolli laughed. Just because he appeared dumb didn't mean that he was. "You take Brolli for fool. Think Brolli is dumb animal. Wrong..." he purred darkly. 

Just as he expected. There was much more to Brolli than what met the eye. Along with the footage security cameras had managed to capture, Frieza concluded that Brolli had to be one of the smartest, most threatening man in the entire damned prison. Ruby lips parted slightly, pasty white teeth peeking through. Frieza knew just what to say to get what he wanted. With Brolli, it was no different. "My dear saiyan, there's no reason to behave rebelliously anymore. You're precious Goku is dead. 

The lumbering saiyan, still at the back of the cage froze before a sliver of grief sliced open his heart. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, the naked man clenched large palms into hammering fists, grape-sized knuckles turning bright white. _The forked tongue jackass. Goku is strong. He would never fall at the hands of these spineless dogs. _

"You lie." 

Another, much thicker laugh resounded through the room, bouncing off the walls to echo painfully in the saiyans ears. "Do I?" This time, the taller, heavier-set being chuckled, not as loudly as the evil laughter that had broken a great deal of Brolli's sanity, yet it was still menacing nonetheless. Facing the farthest corner of the room, Frieza nodded to someone who stood by, near a control panel. "Show him..." 

Instantly, the screen flickered on, the bright light nearly blinding Brolli along with a few others who were not prepared for the sudden change. What he saw confused him, there were hundreds of his kind, storming the paved lot. It was a riot, shouting, screaming, ki restraints and lasers flashing wildly. Then the sight moved to Goku, naked, bleeding, scarred, motionless on the metal platform in the middle of the entire ordeal. Seeing that, Goku, down, eyes closed, unmoving, made him lose control. Goku. Dead? Goku. Dead. 

He couldn't help it, when the beast inside him tore loose, crashing free from the cage, ripping practically swinging at anything ion his arms' reach. After cracking the skulls of a few doctors who were standing too close, several guards managed to shackle him with ki restraints attached to long poles. Thinking that the bulky man had been curtailed, they all relaxed, which turned out to be a huge mistake. Using the rods, Brolli began smashing computers, flinging doctors around, slamming them into walls, machines, tables, desks. Shocking the saiyan had become useless, his nerves so numb the electricity held no effect at all. People panicked, desperately attempting to flee the saiyan's wrath. Only a few tried to prod it with anything they believed useful, but to no avail. 

Brolli bellowed, putting all his efforts into trashing all. Yet his mind was completely lost, gone. Irrationality covered basically everything that his reasoning side did not. However everything stilled, his heart stung, but from an outside pain. Glancing down, he found a thin, straight beam of energy pierced him front and back. 

King Cold frowned. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill him." 

Frieza frowned back at his father. "I didn't even put that much into it Father, just enough to take the damned thing out. He was becoming a serious nuisance." Plodding over to where Brolli had fallen unconscious, Frieza poked him out of curiosity with one foot. "But this big loaf here is going play a very important role in a big plan I have. You'll see Papa, I'll make you so proud." 

The king huffed, rolling his eyes before turning to leave. "I swear, you got it from your mother." His cape willowing in his wake as the door slammed open, the closed again. 

Tail thumping on the steel ground excitedly, Frieze looked towards two guards, "Patch him up and strap him down. I want him in better restraints." 

"Y-yes, sir." 

The saiyan's fingers twitched as he tried to take a breathe. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head he whisper, "Goku. Dead." 

TBC 

Ging: Aren't I wonderful?? ^-^ 

Brolli: HULK SMASH! 

Vegeta: *peeks his head out* ...Guess what every one?! I'm in the next chap--

Ging: *smothers him with pillow case* Eh heh! ^^;; Nothing to see here ladies and gents.

Goku: Poor me. I dead.... T T

Ging: -_-;;;;; 


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Woah, sorry this took so long. As an official fic writer, I have the right to slack off....well...kinda ^^;;;;

As another note: I went to Hawaii.

Warnings: Yaoi, language, angst. 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ Don't sue me. 

He awoke in what seemed to be a quaint room. Laying in a soft bed with silky white sheets, puffy pillows and a rich, red canopy hanging over head, Goku sat up slowly. //Where the hell am I?// 

His confused mind quickly tried to sort out previous events in order to draw a conclusion. He had been strapped up, nude, and beaten with some hot whip by the warden, and he had broken free. After that everything was a complete blur. He felt no pain, no guilt, no shame.   


"Am I dead...?" Goku whispered quietly. 

"Actually, you're in my bedroom." A thin shadow with wild, fiery hair sounded in the farthest corner of the room. His voice was resonant and dark and flowed smoothly like honey. "A wild rebellion you caused...Son Goku...or should I say...Kakarrot." 

Carefully watching the enigma in the darkest reach of the room, Goku raised an eyebrow, "Who-Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" He shifted slightly in a defensive manner. 

The other man laughed at this, "Rest assured sir, I have no intention of bringing you any harm. I merely wished to rescue a fellow comrade...one of my own kind. He stood from the chair and began to advance towards the bed, a fuzzy tail swishing back and forth. 

Goku stuttered. "A-A tail? But that means you're a--"

"A saiyan." He finished as he stepped into the light to reveal his complete self. "Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyan race." The warm, glowing light from outside a large glass window shown brightly on the prince, highlighting his auburn, upswept mane. He was a bit shorter than Goku, but well-built and had a proud air about himself. 

In utter shock, Goku said nothing as the prince openly invited himself to lay next to him on the luxurious mattress after pulling off his body armor. Instantly he felt warmth, surly heat take over his nerves. He felt the prince's hot gaze burn him through as he was ogled without shame and turned to face the opposite direction. Vegeta laughed again. 

"What's wrong? Don't tell me your shy..." He scooted closer to the younger saiyan and reached out to touch his pale hand, examining, curious like a child. 

Goku pulled it away and narrowed his eyes, becoming offended by Vegeta's disregard for personal space. "Where am I, and how did I get here?" He still refused to make eye contact with the prince. 

Vegeta stretched out languidly while running thin fingers through his own hair. "At a secret base on planet Thymes. We rescued you during the huge revolt at the prison. I've had a few spies working there for years trying to gather information on that saiyan concentration camp. They had almost given up on finding a way to save our people...until you came along." Goku met the stone, coal eyes of the prince curiously. 

"Me?" 

Vegeta nodded in affirmation. "I had gotten word of a 'rambunctious saiyan stirring up trouble' within the walls and had to find out for myself. And when I got footage of you defying Ginyu, and outsmarting his torturous games, I had to get a hold of you. You had already passed out when the rest of the saiyans attacked Ginyu, I ordered a spy to secretly transport you out of the prison."

He sat there, trying to take in all that was said. Goku scratched his head and gave the prince a confused look. His surroundings told him he was free, however his gut feeling told him he wasn't. He then asked quietly, "If you know so much about me, then you know...I had a friend there...what happened to him?" 

Vegeta faltered a bit. "You mean, Brolli?" The room grew silent. "I regret to inform you that...he was executed shortly after the uprising..." Goku's heart froze as his pupils dilated. "He was convicted of murdering Jeice and they...well..." The prince stared at his fist as it clenched tightly. "It was indeed a shame for such a great warrior to go to waste. All of us were convinced that he would be the one to successfully bring down that place." 

*Plip...plip*

Tears splattered on Goku's hands which were bunching the bed sheets together in thick folds, gathering them together in tight ruffles. His face contorted into a mixture of fear, anger, and pain. Shaking his head in disbelief, Goku tried his hardest not to cry, but his eyes defied him that desire. He placed his hands deep in his face and cried. 

Gently, Vegeta inched his hand on to the taller man's thigh and caressed it. "Come now, crying won't bring him back. And besides...," he lifted a thumb to wipe away the newly forming tears from the corners of his eyes, "tears don't suit such a gorgeous face..." 

The sugared words slowly sank in Goku's mind as his crying fit gradually subsided into dry sobs. He pushed the prince's hand from his leg and reclined back down into a sleeping position, tugging the hefty comforter over his wild, chocolate locks.

"Please," he whispered, "I need to be alone." 

Prince Vegeta sighed inaudibly and left the bed, donned his breast-plated armor and exited the room. Before he left though he said over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a few hours with dinner, if you wish." 

And the door slid shut, leaving Goku with the painful information. 

~~~

He sat alone by the roaring, crystalline water falls. It was the same paradise that he visited in his dreams, now all that was missing was--

"Hey Goku." Bulma moved to sit beside him while dipping her feet in the cool river. "It's been hard tapping into your sleep waves lately, I was getting worried about you." She looked up at his depressed expression and her blue eyes filled with concern. "...What happened?" 

Goku remained quiet for ages until finally, his cracked voice muttered, "They took him from me..." He shivered violently. "They stole him from me, the bastards." The saiyan warrior balled his fists causing droplets of blood to drop onto the lime, dream-world grass.

The ghost gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief. Running a translucent hand over her former lover, she held back bitter tears of her own. "Oh Goku...I'm so sorry." Bulma took his quivering mass in her chalky, bright arms and held him while he sobbed his misery out. 

His entire world had shut down, again. //Kami, why me? Can't you just leave me alone?// 

Alone.

He was truly and utterly alone, save for Bulma in his dreams, but she was only in his dreams. Just a dream, while the life he lived in reality was a nightmare. 

That sweet, cheerful laugh, that boyish smile, those long, violet locks of soft, thick hair, he was going to miss it all. They way he held him in his arms at night, the silly, simple conversations they had after dinner while waiting for a free stall in the showers, the mind-blowing love-making sessions... 

Folding his hands numbly, Goku felt a warm breeze brush over him. 

"I think I can help you Goku..." The broken saiyan looked up curiously with red, eyes. "I can go to the check-in station and ask Lord Enma about him, if you want me to. If he's in heaven, I can get him to contact you possibly. " A ghost of a smile tugged at Goku's lips as he nodded in affirmation. 

"Would you? Please? The warrior begged as he wiped at his nose. At last, god, a ray of hope. 

His phantom friend nodded and began to float toward the heavens. Her large, azul eyes filled with tears of compassion and hope for her young, childhood companion as she left. "Until next time..."

~~~

A subtle knock at the door before it slid open revealing a prince holding a medium-sized tray; a few plates were stacked on top with the evening's dinner and a cup of water. The younger saiyan's eyes fluttered open as he slowly roused from his slumber. He sat up and examined the prince, who had changed attire from his spandex and armor that he had seen other, higher ranked guards wearing, to a regular pair of gray, silky slacks and a red, button down shirt made of the same material. 

The prince raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You slept the entire time I was gone? You must have been quite exhausted." He spoke as placed the tray of food across Goku's lap and pulled up a chair nearby to seat himself. Goku eyed the meal warily, a little untrusting of what he was about to eat. A bowl of steaming hot liquid with a loaf of bread were neatly place on the serving dish next to the tall glass of water. The prince smiled. "What's the matter? Just some soup and bread. Are you not hungry? I'll take it back if you like." 

Goku chewed the inside of his cheek in thought before answering. "...N-No. I am hungry. Thanks." The saiyan in bed replied before picking up the spoon that lay inside the bowl to taste the broth. Slurping the liquid out of the spoon and down his throat, he felt a sensation of warmth embrace his insides. Gods, it had been so long since he had tasted real food. A tiny smiled formed on his face as he eagerly took another sip of the soup. 

Watching the other man eat intently, Vegeta's eyes roamed the comforter clad saiyan. "Ahem, after you're done eating, I'll have someone bring some clothes up for you..." 

Goku looked under the sheet to realize that in fact he wasn't wearing a single thing! A tint of color rose to his cheeks as he tugged the comforter up a little, even though nothing sacred was showing anyway. Chuckling deeply, the wild-haired prince reached out with his thumb to wipe a dribble of soup from Goku's lips. "Don't worry, Kakarrot. We're both men here. Unless you have something that I don't." He joked while slyly licking his thumb clean. Goku frowned.

He finished his meal in silence under the watchful gaze of the prince of saiyans. He broke the soft bread in two and with once piece, began to soak the remaining droplets of soup up with the spongy food. His eyes kept nervously darting back and forth from his tray to the prince's intrigued stare. Finally the tension grew too much for Goku to stomach. "What?!" he snapped sharply.

Smirking ingenuously, Vegeta tilted his head and responded, "What do you mean, 'what?'"

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Goku wiped at his mouth again to make sure Vegeta wouldn't do it for him. 

He leaned in closer, Vegeta did, and took Goku by the chin to inspect his features. Turning his head from side to side he stopped dead in the center, staring at him face to face. "I've never seen any saiyan like you before. There's something different about you, Kakarrot. Your eyes..." 

Goku stuttered weakly, unable to blink while gaping in the eyes of the mysterious saiyan. "My eyes?" His hands lay limply on his lap as his heart pace gradually began to increase. 

Vegeta licked his lips and inched his face closer and closer to the nervous man. "They aren't filled with anger, and malice, like the rest of our kind, and yet, I don't see any fear...a little sadness yes, definitely hurt, and the pain of loss...but strangely, there's no revenge behind it." He read him thoroughly, his lips less than a centimeter away from Goku's now. "Strange for a saiyan indeed." Both their eyes were half-lidded, and Goku shivered from the sensation of Vegeta's warm breath gracing over his cheeks. 

__

"Goku! I love you!" 

"If he's in heaven, I can get him to contact you possibly." 

Like a flash of lightning, Goku shoved the prince and his advances away with more force than he intended, nearly sending Vegeta toppling to the floor. He stood abruptly and glared daggers at the man lying in the bed.

"S-Sorry," Goku mentally slapped himself. //Great you big oaf, just beat the man down after he rescued you and got you some food// 

He rechecked himself, letting his glare drop into a concealed smile, breathing out deeply to return to reality. Vegeta laughed as he dusted himself off and turned to leave. "Not at all, it was my fault. After all, we don't know each other that well and you're going through some difficult times." As he turned to leave, he pointed to a small machine and said, "If you need anything, just press the button on that intercom." 

And he exited yet again leaving Goku in the tranquil recesses of the room. 

"Kami," he mumbled, "what have I gotten myself into now...?"

TBC

AN: Well Vegeta fans...he's finally here!! See, told ya I'd put him in here! ^_^

Vegeta: *growl* Bout time, baka-onna

Ging: *glare* 


End file.
